Eternal Fate
by Soulsick
Summary: O.o Damn writers block -.-&9788;
1.

Disclaimer: I only own Ando, Sugano, Hikeru, and the NAME Falceon. I'm not sure who he belongs to. I've seen him somewhere called Rena pic shrine.  
  
Claude {The Ten Wisemen had fallen, never to harm anyone ever again. The nine that did it were scattered across Expel living their life peacefully. Celine went back to Cross to see Chris. Ashton went to Linga with Precis. Leon returned to Lacour along with Dias who would enter a tournament. Noel stayed with Rena and me in Arlia. Chisato began to wonder around the land, looking for big events.  
  
It was nighttime in Arlia. Night fell sooner than I expected. Later, when I drifted off to sleep, I began to feel a cold feeling swipe over me. The feeling felt evil and murderous. A scream filled the air. I didn't know who it was, but I could tell they were scared. Then I saw a man, much taller than usual. I only saw an outline of him. He didn't look like any of the ten wisemen, but if it was, I would really like to know where they got that big scythe. The man had what looked like feathers all around his neck, a horn on his back, or neck I couldn't tell. Just then another figure appeared. He looked like someone I know. The new person was regular size, almost shoulder length hair, he had a sword in hand. The person charged toward the tall man. Then I saw who it was. It was I.  
  
Then I was the one in my dream. I was the one charging at the man. I instantly knew what to do. I had to stop him. Put an end to this evil in front of me. Keep him from hurting my friends further. Keep him from getting to Rena. I ran at him and did Mirror Slice, followed by Ripper Blast, & to my complete surprise, it did nothing. The man laughed, cold, deep laugh. Then he looked at me and said calmly " How pathetic" He raised his scythe high above his head. 'This was it, this is how I die' I thought. But no.  
  
The scythe fell and cut my leg. The pain was incredible. I clutched my bleeding knee. The man raised his weapon again and cut my arm. I was sent flying backwards and I hit the ground hard. Then he cut my face and my arm. I fell, unable to get back up. The man raised his weapon as he smirked, then cut a deep, painful gash in my chest. I was completely paralyzed from the pain. My vision went fogy as the man walked up to me.  
  
"The girl is all I need. But you're in the way." The man said as he raised his scythe.  
  
There was a bright flash of light and I opened my eyes. I was still in bed. I was still in Arlia. I felt my face where I'd been hit, there was nothing. My arms weren't touched either. I felt clammy and cold and totally confused. I got out of bed and tried to stand up, but shook uncontrollably. I could still move though. I made my way down stairs to find Westa gone and Rena was showing Noel something at the table. As I stepped on the floor Noel spotted me.  
  
"Oh, you finally woke up I see." He said. Rena noticed me as well. I didn't say anything, I just walked over to the table and sat down next to Noel. They suddenly looked a little serious.  
  
"What's wrong, Claude?" Rena asked me. I began to tell them every thing there was to tell about my dream, or whatever it was I saw. When I finished, Rena and Noel simply looked confused.  
  
"So, you don't know who this is?" Noel asked me.  
  
"No. But, don't worry about it Noel, it was probably some messed up nightmare" I said.  
  
"No. If it was a simple night mare who would feel such pain?" Noel has a good point. "This man sounds somewhat familiar"  
  
Rena seemed to be thinking hard. I started to say something just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That must be mother" Rena went over to the door and opened it. She cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for someone named Claude Kenni. Have you heard of him?" It sounded like a young man, but. What does he want with me?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Okiday tell me what you think, OR ELSE something will happen. Anyway, Claude will mainly tell the whole story. Every now and then Rena will tell.  
  
Rena: Oh goody. ^_^  
  
Claude: No fair.  
  
Just be happy you get to talk at all Claude. And be happy you didn't die in your dream.  
  
Rena: You almost died!?  
  
Claude: Uuuuuuuuuh, he heh. Oh there's my ride gotta go.* Runs away with Rena in pursuit* 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I only own Ando, Sugano, Hikeru, and the NAME Falceon.  
  
Claude { This man wants me? For what?  
  
"Yes. He is here." Rena answered.  
  
"Great. May I speak to him?"  
  
"Um, sure." Rena showed the man in. He seemed different somehow. He looked about twenty-one. He had a sword on his back, and wore what looked like a blue cape that completely covered his arms. He had black pants and boots. His hair was dark blue with two gold streaks in his bangs. That's when it hit me; he had ears like a Nedian.  
  
"Good day, my name is Ando Sarion." He said. As Ando's eye's fell on Noel and Rena they widened slightly. "Are, you Nedian?" Ando asked.  
  
"Yes. We are." Noel responded. "I thought all the Nedian's had died." Ando said.  
  
"Wait." I said. "What about you?" Ando looked at me. "I am as well." He sounded casual. "But, didn't you go with Nede?" Rena asked. "I wasn't on Nede when it blew up." Wait a minute. Narl said all Nedian's would die no matter what. "How did you know Nede blew up?" I asked. "Well, it's difficult to explain." Ando said with a hint of depression. "Anyway, why do you want me?" Ando seemed to be upset about something. "Oh. Yes, well, the king of Lacour wanted me to come and find you and your friends." Yeah. These things always happen after we all split up. "Oh boy. Lets journey across Expel, once again to find everyone." I said sarcastically. "Well, hang on. You said their throughout Expel?" Ando asked. "Don't worry about that. I would say four would be enough." I sighed. At least we didn't have to go everywhere.  
  
"Wait. Why does the king want us?" Rena asked. Ando sighed. It must be bad, whatever it is. "Long story. Alright, it started with these threats Lacour castle received numerous times that were threatening to destroy Lacour. Many thought it was a bluff, but soon a strong army attacked Lacour. The castle was the only structure still standing. The front line was overwhelmed by the power. Many fell badly wounded, others died. The king had only one choice left. And that was to summon your friends and you to help defeat the monsters." Wow. It this is a tragic story.  
  
"Do you know who this man is?" Noel asked. "The one threatening?" Ando asked. Noel nodded. "Yes, I do, kinda." Ando said. "He has what looks like feathers all around his neck, and he's taller than usual. He has a scythe, and a horn coming out his back. His name is Falceon."  
  
My heart felt like it stopped. This man, Falceon, was the exact same one as in my dream. "Uuuh. Ando." I said, starting to fell dizzy. "Yes?" He looked at me. "I, uh, sorta, had a dream about this same person." Ando's face went pale. "How, did it, go?" I sighed. I began to tell him everything. When I finished, Ando looked to his side. He seemed to be looking for words.  
  
"Y-you do know that's bad right?" He said. Bad? It didn't occur to me a dream could be bad. "Uh, no." I replied dully. "Well, it's probably the worst thing he could do right now." Ando said. "How?" I asked. "If you face him, the pain you felt in your dream could come back to you." Ando explained. "Thus, leaving Falceon able to make you do his biding." Peachy, just peachy. "What about Dias, and Leon? Are they alright?" Rena asked. Opps, I forgot about them. "Oh, them?" Ando said "Don't worry, their fine. Ashton and Precis are there to." Oh that's good. So we can go strait to Lacour, I hope.  
  
"Lacour wants our help right?" I stood up. I can't stand this anymore. "But, Claude. What about the dream?" Rena asked. I looked at her. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Ando looked down. "Easier said than done." Whats with him now? "What, are you just gonna give up so soon? At least we can try." I said. "Your right. It never hurts to try." Ando, lightened up.  
  
"Lets get started tomorrow." Noel suggested. We all agreed. I decided to go to the forest to practice my sword skills. I'd fallen behind a little. I grabbed my sword and headed for the forest. I went deep in the ocean of trees and picked a spot where there weren't many trees. I drew my sword and did Mirror Slice. I was just as good as I had been before. After a while I began to feel a new power within me. I tried to concentrate on it, but I couldn't tell what it was. I toyed with my sword, hoping I would stumble upon the power. I failed. Probably cuz I'm tired. I sat beneath a large tree and laid my sword next to me. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to find Rena stepping from behind a tree.  
  
"You've been working haven't you?" she said as if she were trying to impress me. "Heh, not really." I said. She giggled a little and sat next to me. "I was wondering if." she began. "What?" I asked. "If you think we'll make it through this." Huh? She sounds like she's positive all hope is lost. "Why do you say that?" Rena paused for a moment. "It's not that, it's just that, the battle with Cyril, well, we struggled a bit." I thought a moment. She's right.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
We walked in the room. There was a man standing In front of us. Our next victim.  
  
"Well, your rather late aren't you." Cyril said coldly.  
  
"Shut up. Better late than never." Precis shouted. I pulled out my sword.  
  
"We will defeat you just the others." I said coolly. "Well you seem to want something. If you join us you could have anything you want, money, statues.  
  
"No way we'll ever join you!" I shouted. "Well, perhaps you want death after all." Cyril laughed and shot a beam at me. It hit me and I went fling backwards. Only stunned by the shot, I stood up. All the fighters charged in, the mages casted spells.  
  
[7 min. of fighting(I would tell you but I don't have time)  
  
"WEAKLINGS!" Cyril shouted. He shot a more powerful blast at me. I was once again sent flying into the wall. Rena ran my way and canted a healing spell.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked me. I nodded and ran into the fray. Later in the battle Cyril decided to change his target. He shot a beam past all the fighters and toward the one person I would least expect. Rena. I ran her way and shouted her name. She didn't react to what I was doing. At the last second she looked at me as I knocked her out of the way and faced the blast head on. It hit me extremely hard, but I didn't move. Everyone stared. I sank to my knees as everything began to spin.  
  
"Claude!" Rena shouted. I fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
(end)  
  
"Oh, yeah." I said. Rena leaned against my shoulder and put her hand on my arm. "You almost didn't make it." She has a point. "But that was my choice. I didn't want to see you get hurt." She shifted a little and took my hand. I knew how she felt about me, and I felt the same. It was getting dark out. Now I could understand why Rena loved this place. It was beautiful at night, and when the sun sat. "We better be heading back." I said. Rena agreed and we stood up and walked home. We went to bed when we got there to rest for the next day.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Well another chap done rather faster than I expected.  
  
Ando: When will Sugano come in?  
  
Next chapter.  
  
Ando: Oh goody.  
  
Claude:* Runs by with Rena right behind him* Ando, HELP!!  
  
Ando:* Laughing* Alright. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Why must I tell you again? NOTE: I'm not trying to rush, I really don't have much time. Forgive me if I don't give enough detail. A habit of mine is I have this great idea in mind and I want to get strait to that. Please FORGIVE ME! DON'T complain if the chapters are short. Hint's accepted, that kind of tuff, but NO complaints  
  
As I had hoped, no dreams. Dreamless sleep was wonderful for once, even though it feels like one second of sleep. After everyone woke up we made our way to Slava. It had been a while since we'd been here. On our way to Slava we told Ando about our adventure. Rena seemed quieter than usual. Wonder what's up. We reached Slava and decided to split up. I headed for the library hoping to find useful on Falceon. It took me about four minutes to find the book I wanted. It was called 'Eye's of Evil' (Typical name, nothing special) I went under F and they didn't have very much. I began to read the story of Falceon.  
  
'Falceon: The complete form of what was to be Indalecio.(This is gonna be screwed).........(I can't think right now, ARGH DAMNIT)  
  
"Wow." I said. That's interesting. I thought I should show everyone else. I went up to the lady at the counter and blah blah blah, you should know by now. I walked out of the library in search of the other three. As I passed Alan's mansion I heard someone's voice come from the ally. It sounded like Ando. I headed that way to see if it was him. As I turned the corner I found a sword inches from my throat. I stopped. I saw a man about twenty- four. He had a gray muscle shirt and a black vest with white sleeves, pants and boots. His hair was brown (Think Heero Yuy ^_^) with silver streaks in it. He wasn't Nedian, that's for sure.  
  
"Sugano! Stop being so paranoid!" Ando cried out. "He's a friend." Sugano reluctantly pulled his sword away from my throat.  
  
"Uh, Ando who is this?"  
  
I saw a little girl come from behind Ando.  
  
"And her." Ando looked at Sugano warningly.  
  
"These people are friends of mine." He pointed at the little girl.  
  
"This is Hikeru." Hikeru looked no older than twelve. She had short blonde hair with green eyes. She had a light blue shirt with long white sleeves, black shorts like Leon's. 'Hey, maybe Hikeru and Leon should hook up.'  
  
"Anyway, I found something on Falceon." I handed the book to Ando who began to look at it. Sugano gave what seemed like a death glare then looked at the book. Hikeru seemed to be clueless.  
  
"Hey Sugano. Who's F-a-l-c-e-o-n?" Hikeru asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later." Sugano replied simply. I spotted Rena and Noel heading for the gate.  
  
"Hey! Rena, Noel!" I shouted. Ando looked up as well as Sugono. They looked at the pair as they came up. Rena and Noel looked at Sugano and Hikeru.  
  
"Their friends of Ando's." I told them. After the introduction we walked to the gate and made our way to Cross to rest for the night. We learned a little about Sugano and Hikeru that night. Sugano is more of the quiet type, calm and collected. Hikeru was the opposite. She was hyper when something was happening, but she was nice. After we got to Cross we looked at the book I got.  
  
"Well." Ando said, "This is pretty useful info."  
  
"I want to know who F-a-lceon....is." Hikeru blurted.  
  
"Hey Claude, could I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Sugano asked me.  
  
"Uh, sure." I followed Sugano outside. He looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. He seemed serious about something.  
  
"I can tell you're not from Expel." He said in a hushed tone.  
  
"What gave it away?" I was really starting to get suspicious about him.  
  
"You're wearing the Earth Federation uniform." What, did I just hear? Did I hear correctly? He said Earth Federation.  
  
"How do you know about the Earth Federation?" I asked. This is beginning to piss me off. Sugano pulled out something from his pocket that read 'Sugano Yuki: Lieutenant Colonel.' I don't believe it. He is in the Earth Federation as well.  
  
"If, you're from Earth, then how did you end up on Nede?" I asked.  
  
"The same way you ended up on Expel."  
  
"And, then you meet Ando?"  
  
"Yep" Sugano said.  
  
"Interesting. So how long were you on Nede?" I asked.  
  
"About A year and a half." Sugano answered. It hit me, how did he get off Nede befor it blew up.  
  
"I was transported to Expel the same way and time you were." Sugano answered my incoming question. He must be psychic.  
  
"Much revealed in little time." I said. Sugano laughed slightly and said he would tell the others tomorrow. We went back in the room and got ready for sleep.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Divine X: I can't think of a good bad guy prophecy. ^_^'  
  
Falceon: Screw you.  
  
Divine X: Hey, I can kill you if I want ya know. Forgive me if the background story is bad, if it is, DON'Y SAY ANYTHING!! And Sugano is in the Fed for the heck of it. 


	4. 

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, sorry I thought of quitting. FORGIVE DIVINE X!! I never have enough confidence in myself. So many people have beaten me up like I'm Osama, scary thought. I think I'm never needed, I JUST WANT SOMEONE NICE, YOU HEAR ME? NICE!!!! I'll shut up now. THANK YOU FOR THE SUGESTIONS!! Hey I put up a poem, go read pweze. I've seen the secret files once but forgot what they said.  
  
Morning arrived after what seemed like forever. I looked over to my side at Sugano, who was sleeping peacefully. I looked out the window, it was still night. Weird. I decided to go back to sleep, I have a feeling I'll need it. Sleep came way to soon. Oh well, better soon than never, or late, whatever. Later on in my peaceful sleep, I heard a scream. I looked around my surroundings and was terrified. I saw Lacour, not the peaceful town I remember, but a town that was crumbling before my eyes. Monsters everywhere, killing people. Then I saw my friends, lying on the ground, all except Rena, Ando, and Sugano. As I was looking around I saw Falcoen. Anger burning inside me I charged at him, sword ready. Before I had a chance to slash at him he knocked my sword away with his scythe.  
  
"You're the only one that stands a threat to me." He said full of hatred. He grabbed me by my neck and began choking me in the air. "You die, and the girl is mine for the taking." Before I could see more, I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed.  
  
"Hey." It was Sugano. "What happened?" I took a deep breath and fell back on the bed.  
  
"G-go, get everyone else." I said warily. Sugano nodded and exited the room. These visions's I keep having include me getting wounded badly. Falcoen seems to want me to die so he could get to Rena, but for what? I stood up and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to come up. It was beautiful. In the middle of my thoughts Sugano came in with everyone else.  
  
"Hoe did it go?" Ando asked me. I told them everything I had seen. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats. Everyone but Ando.  
  
"All this is begging to make since." He said slowly. "I have an idea why Falceon wants Rena." Oh goody, we have brains here.  
  
"Why?" I ask. Ando didn't answer. He just stared into space for a moment and jolted.  
  
"Wait here." He said. "I'll be right back." With that he ran out of the room. I looked after him, wandering what he ment.  
  
"So what did Falceon say, Claude?" I looked at Rena.  
  
"He said I die and the girl is his." I said. "I don't know what he meant though."  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you now." Sugano said with a sigh. He began to tell everyone else what he told me last night. When he was done everyone was confused.  
  
"So." Rena began. "You and Claude are from the same place?" She asked Sugano.  
  
"Yeah." He replied dully. Just as he said that, Ando bust through the doors.  
  
"I know what Falceon wants!" He said. "I know what his plans are!"  
  
We all looked at each other. I looked at Ando and stood up.  
  
"Don't keep it all to yourself, tell us!" I said. Ando nodded and sat down.  
  
"I was looking at the story and saw that Falceon was looking for someone with incredible magic power, like healing power. He had a whole profile of himself on the story. He seemed to be confident enough that no one would find it." Ando caught his breath.  
  
"And Tria found it in the battle, right?" I said. Ando nodded and continued.  
  
"He found out about Rena and chose her as his target. He tried to go after her but ran into a problem. You," He looked at me. "Wouldn't let him. So he tried to get you out of his way by making you have that dream." Freaky. Too much said already.  
  
"Almost forgot, we better be headed for Herlie." I said.  
  
"You're right." Rena agreed. We checked out of the inn and got some supplies. We stopped at the gate to see if we had everything. (I just noticed, I've been forgetting Noel and Hikeru, shame on me -_-) I remembered the power I felt in the woods. I decided to try and find it. Just as I had started doing that a heard of about three monsters came our way. Ando and Sugano drew their swords and looked ready for a long fight.  
  
"Don't worry, their weak." I said drawing my own sword.  
  
"No they're powerful. Every monster here is of Falceon's army." Sugano said. Rena and Noel stepped back and stood in their positions. Hikeru stood behind Rena and Noel. I advanced on the lizard-like creature (Think of those things in the Hoff. R.) I did Headspliter and it hardly did anything to it. I looked at me and knocked me back on to the ground knocking all the air out of me. Gasping for air I tried to get back up but another monster knocked me back. Ando and Sugano ran in to battle, Rena cast a healing spell on me and I joined Ando and Sugano.  
  
"Raging Flames!" Ando called out. His sword lit up with fire and pointed his sword at the monster he was fighting and flames shot out and swirled toward the beast. The lizard was struck in the face. Dazed and confused it began to flail madly.  
  
"Earth grave!" Noel called out as jagged rocks erupted from the ground and killed the monster. I was having a little trouble with my target. I kept trying to find that power in battle but wasn't having any luck.  
  
"Ando!" I shouted. He turned to me and ran my way.  
  
"Watch out!" I turned around and ran my sword into the monsters chest. ' Huh? I didn't mean to that.' The monster slowly fell down. Ando ran to help Sugano.  
  
"Disrupter!" Sugano hollered. He cut an X in the ground and ran his sword through the X. Sharp needles that shot from the ground hit his target. I then felt an enormous power surge through me. I looked at my sword, it was glowing a faint purple. I pointed my sword at the remaining beast and a purple beam shot from my sword. It was amazing in a way. Suddenly I felt all my energy drain from me. I canceled out the beam by dropping my sword. I fell to my knees as everything went black. I was shaking uncontrollably as I fell to the ground. Just then I saw something. It looked like lava. I got closer and saw it looked like a really big worm. It ran at me and went threw me. I cried out in pain. I fell backward, onto the soft grass. I tried to lift my arm and my leg, but couldn't. I was having trouble breathing. I opened my eyes and looked into the deep blue sky. (Sorry readers, I just saw Final Fantasy The Spirits Within. I LOVE THAT.) I was still on the battlefield.  
  
"It's obvious that power is to much for you to handle." Ando said. I didn't understand, what did he mean? I didn't have the injuries I had in that vision.  
  
"I.I saw something." I said.  
  
"Was it Falceon?" Rena asked me helping me sit up.  
  
"N-no, I don't know what it was."  
  
"Let's get to the next town and talk there." Ando said. I stood up and picked up my sword. The feeling of power had left me. 'What was that? I remember that power from the fields,' I thought back to when we went to the Field of Intelligence.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
This boss was pretty tough; Leon was down, as well as Ashton and Precis. I ran at the machine and it grabbed me and held me in the air. I struggled to get free. I had no strength left to use any of my moves. Dias and all the other fighters began to attack the hand. They began to get worn out. I flailed madly as I felt something within me. It was nothing I had ever felt before. Suddenly I had my strength again. I broke the hold and ran out of reach of the hand. I jumped in the air and did Sword Bomber. The hand was dazed and I did Headsplitter. I ran my sword deep into the hand. It exploded and I flew off. I was about to hit the ground as I moved my hands in front of me. I caught my self and jumped up. 'What was that power I felt?'  
  
(The End ^_^)  
  
We arrived at Herlie a little later than we intended to. We checked in to the Inn and went to our rooms.  
  
"What was it you saw?" Sugano asked me.  
  
"I saw some kind, I don't know." I said. I had no idea how to describe it. Ando walked over to me. He put his hand on my forehead. Does he think I'm sick or something?  
  
"Relax." He said calmly to me. I did as he said. I felt a strange energy come from Ando as I went unconscious. I saw the lava thing again. I saw it fly through me; I saw the whole vision again. No sooner had it began it ended. I looked at Ando. He looked terrified. He looked at Sugano and mouthed something. Sugano must have known what Ando said because his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh god." He said. "I thought the phantoms had died."  
  
"It seems Falceon brought them back to life." Ando said.  
  
"Phantoms?" Hikeru said confused. Then she gasped. "Them?!" Ando nodded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Ando looked at me with the same expression.  
  
"What you saw was something called a phantom." Ando explained. "You never want to come in contact with one unless you want to die. They fly through you and take your life." I stared. A phantom could take your life that easy?  
  
"But what did you do to Claude?" Rena asked.  
  
"I have the ability to look in others minds." Ando told her. Dude, that's handy.  
  
"Well, lets save this for tomorrow." Noel spoke (FINALLY) "We have a big day ahead."  
  
We all agreed and got ready for bed. Before I went to bed I stepped outside the Inn. I pulled out my communicator. (Claude ran back to the rebuilt Eluria to get it for some unknown reason) I remembered I gave Precis one just incase something happened. I remembered what the federation had that could really help us on our journey. I tried to contact Precis. She picked after a little bit.  
  
"Yeah?" She said.  
  
"Hey, it's me." I said with joy. It had been a while since I heard from her.  
  
"Claude?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WOW, hey how'ya been? Oh by the way did you hear wh"  
  
"Yes I heard what happened to Lacour." I finished.  
  
"Yeah...... so anyway, whatdya want?"  
  
"I'll send it to you. O-kay?" I said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
I pushed some buttons and sent over blueprints (Somehow)  
  
"I want you to make that. Do you think you can?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes. There was silence for a moment, an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Maybe, with Leon's help." She said. "I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"We're coming over there tomorrow."  
  
"....Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"YIPPIE!!" I laughed. Precis was always- wait, you already know. I put away my communicator and made my way back inside. But as I turned around, something terrified me. A man that stood about nineteen feet tall. I noticed him from my dream.  
  
It was Falceon.  
  
"So we meet again, but this will be the last." He said. I stared not knowing what to do. I didn't have my sword with me, I was defenseless. I stood there, frozen. I tried to shout but couldn't. Falceon advanced on me slowly. I yelled the only thing I could.  
  
"ANDO!! SUGANO, HELP!!!!"  
  
Divine X: Sorry for the delay, if there was one. Anyway, is it possible that if I delete a review that you can review again? If I do will that delete all of yur reviews, or just one. I'll put up a cheap chapter so you can tell me. BYE!! 


	5. 

Disclaimer:*listens to Likin Park* I only saw Final Fantasy ONCE, and loved it, so BOYA!!  
  
Rena{ It was a peaceful night so far. I was hoping that Claude wouldn't have another dream, they all sounded terrible. About an hour after I fell asleep I heard a scream.  
  
"ANDO! SUGANO, HELP!" It sounded like Claude. I jolted and looked out the window. I saw a very tall man advancing on Claude. I panicked and ran out in the hall, grabbing Claude's sword on the way out. I saw Ando and Sugano running toward the doors.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked urgently.  
  
"Falceon." Sugano replied. "He's here." I felt total fear wash over me. What if he was here for me, or to kill Claude? I couldn't bear the thought. I gave Claude's sword to Ando and they ran outside to help. I ran into Noel and Hikeru's room.  
  
"Noel, Hikeru!" I tried to shake Noel awake.  
  
"Hm, wha?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Falceon! He's here." Noel jumped off his bed and woke up Hikeru. I ran outside to see what was happening. I stood by the door of the inn. Ando ran up to Claude and gave him his sword as Sugano used Disrupter on Falceon. All Falceon did was look at Sugano and laugh. He tuned back to Ando and Claude. Ando ran at him and slashed at Falceon. The same thing happened only this time Falceon attacked Ando. He braced himself for the oncoming blast, but it only went through him. Ando looked confused.  
  
"Damnit. My secrets been discovered." Falceon said as he turned back to Claude.  
  
"Claude!" I called out.  
  
"You're the only threat to me." Falceon said. "That's why you're first on my to do list." He raised his scythe high in the air as a shield locked me, Sugano, Ando, and Noel out of the battle. Falceon slashed at Claude, causing him to fly backwards. He recovered quickly and faced his opponent. He seemed to be thinking about what to do next because he kept his eyes on Falceon and waited for a moment. Falceon slashed again missing Claude by inches. Claude ran out of reach and got ready to attack. He shot flames from his sword but Falceon dogged very quickly as if Claude had missed on purpose. Ando seemed to be thinking of something, Sugano was watching Falceon's every move, and Noel was trying to break the shield with spells.  
  
"Claude!" Ando called out. "Get at close range so he can't dodge!" Claude nodded and ran at Falceon. As he was about to slash Falceon disappeared and reappeared behind Claude.  
  
"Claude! Behind you!" I called out. Before he could turn around Falceon attacked. Claude flew forward and hit the ground hard. He stood up as quickly as possible and used Air Slash. Falceon didn't see it coming and was hit. To my surprise, and probably everyone elses, Falceon disappeared.  
  
"You, need practice if you think you can beat me." His voice echoed. Claude was panting heavily and dropped to his knees. I ran over to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"Are you o-kay?" I asked. Claude nodded and looked where Falceon last was. I began to cast a healing spell. Once I was done Claude stood up and looked at Ando.  
  
"How did that happen?" he asked. I stood up beside him and looked at Ando as well. He looked at me with what looked like a sad expression. I wonder what's wrong with him.  
  
"Falceon is capable of casting a shadow of himself it seems." He said. "But they are only able to hurt you, Claude." Ando looked at me again and sighed. "Lets get back inside and, uh, get some rest." He turned around and walked inside. The rest of us followed. Just as I was about to go into my room Ando stopped me outside the hall. He waited till everyone was in their own rooms before speaking.  
  
"Alright." He said. "I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Say what?" I asked.  
  
"I, uh." He began. "You know I'm nedian, right?" I nodded. "Well, I know this may be a shock, but, I." He stumbled for words. "Believe it or not, I am your brother." What? Did he say he's my brother? I remember my mother, Reema, saying something about my brother, but I never knew he was alive.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Mommy!" I cried. I ran up to her and clung on to her leg. She knelt down and gave me my pendant.  
  
"I was going to give this to you when you were older, but you can have it now." She sighed. "I'm just glad your brother doesn't see this. He would go crazy." At the mention of my brother tears formed in my eyes. I knew I would never see them again.  
  
(End)  
  
"I remember now." I said. "But, how did you get to this time?" I asked.  
  
"The same way you did." He told me. "When I heard I did the same thing you did, but I put in the wrong coordinates and ended up on Nede in the future." I didn't truly understand, Ando was my brother. I didn't know what to feel, happy or sad, scared or astonished. He looked at me.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, I was just thinking." I replied. He put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt like we had a special bond like Dias and I shared. I felt as though I could trust him with anything.  
  
"I would like it if you didn't tell anyone. If Claude asks about this just ell him it was about Falceon. If you must, you can tell him." He said. I nodded and walked into the room that Claude and I shared (O.o oh my.) He looked at me as I walked in.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, It was about Falceon." I said. I could tell Claude didn't believe me.  
  
"Was it really? Or would you rather not tell me?"  
  
"I, it, uh.." I didn't know what to say. I just walked over to the bed and sat down. I felt like crying, I'm not sure why. Claude walked over to me and sat down next to me.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. I burst into tears and threw myself into Claude's arms. He held me to him tightly.  
  
"Claude. Ando, said he.." I began.  
  
"You don't need to tell me right now if you don't want to." I wanted him to know, but I didn't know how to say it. I closed my eyes, lost in thought. I didn't know what to say. I had so many thoughts in my head all at once.  
  
"Ando said that, he, was my, brother." I stammered. I could tell Claude was surprised.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, we'd better get some sleep. Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded as I lay down. Claude walked over to the other bed. I fell asleep faster than I expected.  
  
"Yeah but what if that doesn't work?"  
  
"Look, Ando we can try."  
  
"Falceon can easily take you over if you do that" It sounded like Claude and Ando where talking. I listened carefully.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it's worth a try." There was a long silence.  
  
"Well, first you need to be able to handle that power of yours."  
  
"I know, I'm working on it."  
  
"Well, lets get ready to go. Wake up Rena." Just then I sat up. Claude and Ando looked at me.  
  
"Well, Rena's up. What's next?" Claude said teasingly. Ando and me laughed slightly as I stood up.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Just some battle plans you could say." Ando answered. I saw Claude look at his hand.  
  
"Do you think that power was all me, or was it the sword?" He asked Ando.  
  
"Undoubtedly it was you Claude." Ando said. Claude closed his hand. We made our way to the harbor after everyone woke up. We showed the captain our old passport to get on the boat. It took about five minutes for the boat to get moving. I wondered around the boat, watching children playing games. The acted like the Sorcery Globe never happened. Then again this is probably how they deal with it. I leaned on the side of the boat, looking at the water. The sun rising off the water looked beautiful. I remembered what Ando had said to me and my thoughts drifted to that night. I felt so scared and happy. His story did make sense but he could be lying. No. Ando wasn't the type to lye. I could tell that much by now. I heard footsteps a few feet away.  
  
"Rena?" I turned around, expecting to see Claude. But instead I saw Leon.  
  
"Leon!" I was very happy to see him. "I'm glad you're alright."  
  
"Hm? Oh, you mean Lacour? Don't worry, everyone's fine." He said. That was a relief. I saw Claude walking along the other end of the boat. I called to him and he walked over to Leon and me.  
  
"Leon! When did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"I came here yesterday to come look for you. Precis wanted to tell you something." Claude widened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Does that mean she made it?" Leon nodded. What was he talking about? Whatever it was I had no idea. Claude looked out at the ocean and sighed.  
  
"Are there any monsters on Lacour again?" He asked. Leon looked at him and bit his lip.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just a few. It's very rare to run into one though." He replied. Claude sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey, why don't you meet Ando and Sugano." He said. I had forgot about them for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." I agreed. Claude ran off to find them. He had hardly gotten seven feet from us before he ran into someone. The person Claude hit turned and hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
"Claude!" I ran over to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He gasped.  
  
"Sorry." The man apologized quickly and ran off. I cast a healing spell on Claude. Leon walked over.  
  
"Are you o-kay?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." Claude said vaguely as he stood up. Ando and Sugano walked up to us. Leon simply looked confused.  
  
"What was that about?" Ando asked.  
  
"Dunno." Claude said. "Oh yeah, this is our friend Leon. He came here last night to look for me." Sugano looked at Leon with a blank stare. Ando however, looked for Hikeru who was with Noel.  
  
"Hey, Noel come over here." He called out. Noel and Hikeru walked up. Hikeru saw Leon and blushed slightly.  
  
"Andy-"  
  
"Don't call me that Hikeru!!" Ando cut her off. The rest of us laughed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, who's he?" She pointed to Leon. Leon was looking at the water with a bored expression.  
  
"My name's Leon." He said. Hikeru perked up.  
  
"Hey, how old are you?"  
  
"Twelve, why?" Leon asked.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again." Claude said to where only I could hear. (Think of when Precis first meet Claude).  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hikeru said looking at the floor, smiling shyly.  
  
"We'll be at Lacour soon! Please be ready to dock!" The captain hollered.  
  
"Well now that the intro's are done, lets get ready for Lacour shall we." Noel said. We all agreed and got our things together. Leon and Hikeru were getting along just fine. Leon kept bragging about how he made the Lacour Hope. I think they like each other. We rested in Hilton for the night, ready to head for Lacour Castle the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Divine X: SOWHADYATHINK?!  
  
Leon:* Flirting with Hikeru*  
  
Divine X: ..........Oooooooooooooo-kkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy.... SO ANY WAY, the next chapter is by Claude.  
  
Claude: Goody.  
  
Rena Hey, that's my word.  
  
Divine X: I NEED MORE SUGESTIONS!! 


	6. 

Disclaimer: Enjoy life today because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come. **had to say that** I OWN EVERYTHING!! EXCEPT FOR THE PS2 AND N64 AND-* Names every last thing in the galaxy that I don't own.* O.o  
  
~Claude~  
  
Before I went to sleep in Hilton, I began to think of my fight with Falceon. I wanted to find a weak point of his, if he had one. I stood up and glanced at Rena to make sure she was sleeping and walked outside. The moon lit the whole quiet town. I walked to the edge of the dock and looked out at the ocean. The moon was reflected off the surface. It reminded me of Nede the night before we went to Feinal. My thoughts drifted to when the Calnus was destroyed. It's because of me all those people are dead. 'NO! Quit blaming yourself.' What was with me? I suppose I blame myself because I didn't do anything but watch. I looked at my wrist. There was a scar where Marsillio had cut me. I sighed. What weak point did the Wise Men have? Preferably Indalecio. None really. Unless I overlooked something. I stood up and walked back inside.  
  
I was the second one to wake up. Leon was the first. Soon everyone woke up and got their things together. We all decided to head for Linga first because we need transportation. That's what I asked Precis to make, something called a speed bike (think of those things from Star Wars) I knew that would help us a lot. We exited the Inn and made our way to Linga. The entire way Leon bragged to Hikeru about the 'amazing' things he's done. She seemed fascinated by them, or maybe she was being nice and pretending to like them. As we were passing Lacour we ran into some Hrifainx (H.R. boss) Ando, Sugano, and I drew our swords, Leon took one step back charging up a spell, Hikeru stood in the back, Rena and Noel took their positions. Instantly both of the monsters jumped Sugano. I thought fast.  
  
"Hey, do you two know what death fells like?" I said. They looked at me. "Let me show you." I did Head Splitter on one of the monsters and it reared back and attacked, as well as the other one. These things are smart. They both lashed out at me in turn. I flew backwards, but before I hit the ground one of them ran at lightning speed and hit me in the back. I hit the ground, nearly paralyzed from the pain. They both shocked me with lightning at the same time.  
  
"EXTINCTION!!" I heard Leon call out, but barley. Comets flew from the sky and on to the monsters. They howled in pain and were knocked away from me. Ando and a recovered Sugano ran at them and slashed furiously. I fell to my knees before falling forward. Rena ran my way and healed me. It took a minute for me to completely recover since I was hurt so badly.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah-ugh." I grunted. I gingerly stood up, waiting to return to health. In that time I thought it might be a good time to try and control my new power. Ando was hit hard and got knocked into Sugano. I felt the rage inside grow bigger. Suddenly my sword was glowing a faint blue. I had found another power! I pointed my sword at the monsters that were advancing on my two fallen friends.  
  
"Ando, Sugano, move!" I shouted. The two hoped up and cleared the path of my target. The Harifainx were still chasing Ando and Sugano. "Hey!" They looked at me. "Never try a fight you can't win." A blue beam shot out of my sword and hit both of the monsters at once. I felt most of my energy drain from my. I was barely able to stay conscious. I canceled out the beam and fell to me knees, almost blacking out. The duo gave their last cry of pain and vanished.  
  
"Claude!" Rena ran to me and knelt beside me.  
  
"I..I'm o-kay." Everything was a bit blurry. Rena helped me stand up. Just then I saw something. It was flying in front of me. It was a phantom! It flew at me as I tried to slash it. The vision ended.  
  
"Claude?" Ando said. "Did you see something?"  
  
"Yeah, a phantom."  
  
"Phantom?" Leon said.  
  
"They're these big, ghost thingies that fly threw you and, uh, forgot." Hikeru said quickly. Man, that was disturbing.  
  
"Take your life." Sugano finished.  
  
"Yeah, what he said."  
  
"Well, we're out of immediate danger, so lets get moving." Noel piped up. We continued on our way to Linga. By the time we got there the sun was setting.  
  
"Well, Linga seems peaceful." Ando said. Rena and I looked at him.  
  
"Not always."  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Something flew right by me, nearly hitting me. I fell back ward hitting the dirt ground.  
  
"What the." I looked to my side and saw Precis running after whatever just flew by me. She stopped a few feet from us and panted.  
  
"Sorry, bout that. Did-Claude?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's about time you got here. Leon promised to be back by tomorrow."  
  
"Precis, shut up." Leon said.  
  
"I, guess this means you all know each other?" Hikeru said.  
  
"Sadly." Precis said teasingly.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Leon demanded.  
  
"Well, are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Oh yes. This is Ando Sarion" I said. "This is Sugano Yuki."  
  
"You had ta say our full name didn't ya?" Sugano mumbled.  
  
"Coulda been worse, I might have said your middl"  
  
"If you dare do that." Sugano gabbed me by the collar. "I swear you'll be sorry."  
  
"I'm only joking, don't worry."  
  
"This is Hikeru." Leon said suddenly.  
  
"Hi, Precis, lets go." Precis said impatiently.  
  
"Precis we have plenty of time." Rena said.  
  
"I just wanna get this done. And Claude, since you want it, you help." Precis said as she walked away. Everyone looked at me as if I had said COOKIE or something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it what I think it is?" Sugano said to where only I could hear.  
  
"Yeah." Referring to the speed bike. Sugano gave a small laugh. I walked into Precis' house along with Rena and Sugano, the rest went to town and got supplies.  
  
"Precis, were does this, thing go?" Graft asked.  
  
"Hm, uh, right there. Man these blue prints are hard to read." Precis complained.  
  
"That's because some of it is in code." I said. Graft looked at me.  
  
"Oh, hi there." He said. "It's been quite a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, if you need help, you can let Sugano and me do it." He looked at Sugano.  
  
"Well, I could use a break. If you need something, get Precis."  
  
"ARGH! Why is it always me? Me, me, me, ME!" Precis wined.  
  
"Hey, I DID all the work here, you gave me instructions." Graft walked out of the garage.  
  
"Well, these are a bit hard to read." I said as I looked at the print. Sugano picked them up.  
  
"That's because you didn't learn about them as much as I did."  
  
"What? Oh yeah." I forgot that the Federation put important parts to machines in code.  
  
"You work on the bike while I tell you what to do." Sugano said looking at the papers.  
  
"Fine." I said as I looked at the incomplete model.  
  
"Put the, stabilizer, right below the energy pack." I got down on the ground and tried to hook up the part.  
  
"So how long might this take?" Rena asked.  
  
"Depends, if we work any chance we get, probably in a day or two." Sugano answered.  
  
"HEY CLAUDE!!" Leon yelled. I dropped the stabilizer and it hit me in the face.  
  
"Damnit, don't do that." I said standing up.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Leon said.  
  
"Don't mind him, he felt like screaming." Hikeru said as she dragged him away.  
  
"Hey, what the, wait." Leon's voice died off.  
  
"That was disturbing." Sugano said blankly.  
  
"If this keeps up, we'll never get any thing done."  
  
"I'll get Bobot ta help us." Precis said hopping off the seat to go find Bobot.  
  
"Now, lets try this again." I grabbed the part and put it in place. After half an hour we had half of the bike done. I stood up walked outside, out of the frying pan and into the cooler.  
  
"Man. This thing has a lot to it." I complained.  
  
"Could be worse. Coulda been the Calnus." Sugano said. At the mention of the Calnus I gave a deep sigh.  
  
"The Clanus wouldn't be any harder than this, because there is no such thing as the Clanus anymore." I said mournfully. Sugano looked away. He new what it was like to lose someone you always looked up to and cared for. He stood up and walked in to the house with out saying a word. I looked into the star filling sky. All of this reminded me of a song I heard when I was on Earth.  
  
"Maybe, things happen for a reason, and deep in lies the answer, to over come the grieving." I sang quietly. I pulled my sword out and stabbed the ground as hard as I could. Me. My fault. All my fault. My mind was racing. The only thing I wanted to do now was fight. I pulled my sword from the ground and ran outside of the town.  
  
"Claude!" Rena called out from behind me. I ignored her and kept running. I ran a mile from the town and found a pack of monsters. They were feeding off of a dead one they must have killed. I was completely outnumbered. One to five! But I couldn't care less. I ran my sword deep into the back of one of the beasts and it howled in pain and slashed at me. I flew backward and collided with the ground. As I tried to get up another one bit my arm. I felt white-hot pain spread through my body. I was poisoned! Now I was in deep trouble. No one knew I was out here, except for Rena, but she'd probably think I ran just to the bridge or something. I tried to call for help, but got attacked and pined to the ground. They slashed ferociously at me. I heard a loud bang and the monsters looked the same way. Another bang, bang, bang. The monsters all began to run away, and left me to die. I heard someone call my name. I don't know who it was but as I blacked out I saw a blur of someone with worry all over their face. All I could see was blackness, like an endless scream. Everywhere I looked, the same thing.  
  
"Our time has come."  
  
Who was that? The voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
"Time for domination."  
  
Domination? For what?  
  
"Don't you know? Our time to take over the planet of Expel."  
  
Why would I do that?  
  
"Can you not see? It is simple."  
  
Who are you?  
  
"So many questions, but pointless I must say.  
  
Tell me! Tell me, where am I?!  
  
"Tell you I shall not"  
  
Why?!  
  
"You will come with me and dominate Expel, no the universe."  
  
The..universe?  
  
"Yes, you want to. You know you do."  
  
I..am, what?  
  
"You are the dominator of the universe."  
  
I..the, dominator.  
  
"Yes, that's it."  
  
I..I..NO!  
  
"What?"  
  
NO, I WON'T!!  
  
"You will and that's final"  
  
NO!! TOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!  
  
"I have failed to get you this time, but next time, will be different"  
  
Everything began to swirl as if I were going through a wormhole in space. (Go watch Contact, neat movie) There was an opening of light.  
  
"Go through the gateway, and have anything you could ever want."  
  
Why? Why go there when everything I want is right by me?  
  
"That girl? You pass up an opportunity to have anything you want for some girl?"  
  
So what? My life, not yours.  
  
"Next time we meet will be tragic for you, perhaps worse than death."  
  
There was a bright flash of light and I heard voices.  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"Sugano, it's not your fault."  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
I felt someone grasp my hand. I knew that was Rena. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I was still poisoned.  
  
"Is he unconscious?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Just then I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't move since I was still poisoned.  
  
"Claude?" Rena said hopefully.  
  
"I..I." I tried to say but felt a terrible pain in my arm.  
  
"You should rest Claude." Ando said.  
  
"No, ugh, I, saw something." I could barely speak. I tried to sit up, but fell back. I moaned in pain. Ando put his hand on my forehead and I fell unconscious.  
  
Divine X: Well, do any of you reviewers have any friends in the towers when they were hit? I did..I don't know if there alive..hope you like the story so far..please R&R. Next chapter, by Rena.  
  
Rena: .. 


	7. 

Disclaimer: Yo wazup. In the end, everything that doesn't make sense, will make sense, and add up, kay? Good. I'm not sure what to name this chapter, kay. Ideas accepted.  
  
~Rena~  
  
Ando lifted his hand off of Claude's forehead, looking either terrified or angry, I couldn't tell. Claude remained unconscious. He looked so helpless and lifeless. I rubbed his arm gently.  
  
"Falceon." Ando said. Sugano stared.  
  
"What?!" he asked.  
  
"He tried to take over Claude." Ando replied.  
  
"Coward." Sugano muttered. "Attack while they're helpless, that's pathetic." Suddenly Claude leapt out of the bed and grabbed me as he held a dagger to my throat.  
  
"If you say something like that one, more, time, guess what'll happen to my victim." He pressed the dagger closer to my throat.  
  
"Claude!" I said surprised.  
  
"Claude! What are you doing?!" Ando demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong person." Claude said.  
  
"W-what?" Ando asked.  
  
"You people are so blind. Can't you tell who I really am?"  
  
"Falceon!!" Sugano yelled as he charged at Claude. Claude threw me at Sugano and I collided with him. He kept me from falling and I looked back at Claude.  
  
"Pitiful." Claude said as he pulled out his 'Sword of Light'.  
  
"Pitiful nothing." Sugano said as he charged at Claude for a second time. Claude narrowly dodged Sugano and Claude put his hands together and hit Sugano on the back. Sugano fell and was kicked in the face by Claude. He picked up Sugano and punched him in the face. Sugano recovered quickly and looked at Ando. He nodded and charged at Claude, sword out and ready. Ando slashed at Claude but missed. He waited a second to long and was punched in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping and choking. Sugano ran at Claude and leapt on him, pinning him to the ground. I took that chance to heal my brother. Claude elbowed Sugano in the ribs and punched him madly. I finished healing Ando and an idea hit me. I ran at Claude and grabbed him from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said softly to him and began choking him.  
  
"Let him go, Falceon." Sugano demanded.  
  
"Y-you, think, I'm really, going to?" Claude gasped. He was about to elbow me but Sugano stopped him.  
  
"Once I make you." Sugano punched him in the face hard. He motioned for me to let go and I did. A strange light surrounded Claude and slowly lifted into the air.  
  
"You'll be sorry. For your friend, is, dead." Came an unknown voice as it echoed through the room. Claude was about ready to fall backward, but I caught him and held him tight.  
  
"Do you know what Falceon tried to do?" he asked me.  
  
"No." I said blankly.  
  
"He just tried to kill Claude and steal you." I stared. That was his way of killing people? I'd rather drown first. I heard a moan and looked at Claude who was now looking sicker than ever.  
  
"W-what, happened?" He asked.  
  
"We'll explain later." Ando said as he helped me get Claude up. Ando and I got Claude to the bed. "Right now you seriously need to rest. Remember, you're still poisoned and we can't find the medicine to heal you." He laid Claude on the bed and left the room with Sugano. I stayed and sat on the bed with Claude.  
  
"What, all happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think you want to know." I said as I grabbed his hand. He unwillingly closed his eyes and fell asleep. I looked at his wounded arm. It looked a little better, kind of. I sighed and stood up. Before lying down on my bed, I pecked Claude on the cheek. The last thing I would want right now is for him to die from Falceon. "Good night, Claude." I said quietly as I lay down on my bed, ready to fall to sleep. I hoped we would find the medicine soon. Very soon.  
  
The sun rose, shining on the small town Linga. The sunrise was always so beautiful here, almost like in Arlia. I sat up in bed and looked over at my side to find Claude's bed empty. What was this? Was he better, or was he being controlled again. I around the room, he wasn't there. I stood up and walked into the hall. Still I couldn't find him. Then it hit me. What if he was out fighting like last time? I ran out of the inn and looked around the square. Where was he? I went to the gate of the town to find Claude leaning against the pole. He seemed alright, but I was still worried.  
  
"Claude!" I said softly. He looked at me. He seemed sad. "Claude?"  
  
"Whenever I think about the past, nothing but sorrow comes to mind." He said quietly. "Everything I've done...nothing, nothing enjoyable. Why is that?"  
  
"Claude, I don't understand." I said.  
  
"I don't really expect you to."  
  
"Then, why?"  
  
"Why? That's something that only you can answer, not me."  
  
"I...."  
  
"Listen." He walked up to me. "Don't worry about it. I, I've just been a little, uh, down, I guess. I just feel better if someone knew how I feel." He put his hand on my shoulder and I leaned into him. "And you're are the only one I can really trust." Did he really trust me that much? Not that I don't like that, but it didn't occur to me that he trusted me with this kind of thing. I don't know if he does, but I would trust him with my life.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Leon and Hikeru were wondering around while everyone was sleeping and found a herb nearby." He explained. Well, that's the last thing I would of thought of. "I still can't fight though, but I'm o-kay." I looked up at him. He looked back.  
  
"Do you think we can beat Falceon?" I asked. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Yeah." He said softly. I looked deep into his eyes, and all I could see was something similar to sadness. He really did look sad if you look at him for a moment. I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him.  
  
"Claude." I said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me, Claude."  
  
"I promise." He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rubbed my back gently. At this point in time I was actually amazed at how much I love him. I knew I did, but not this much. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Claude pulled back and looked at me.  
  
"I think we'd better get inside before someone freaks." He said. I agreed and followed him inside. When we walked in there was yelling heard from Ando and Sugano. It sounded terrible, whatever it was about.  
  
"Wonder what they're screaming about." Claude said as he opened the door.  
  
"Sugano, I told you, Falceon didn't do." Ando began.  
  
"Shut up!" Sugano hollered as he leapt on Ando and began to punch him. Claude ran up to Sugano and grabbed him. I ran to Ando and knelt beside him. Sugano broke Claude's hold and began punching him. Claude lashed out for Sugano's hands and tried to stop him. Sugano stopped and stared at Claude. He stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sugano!" Ando shouted. There was no answer.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked as I stood by Claude.  
  
"Uh, well, nothing really." Ando said looking away, anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"Something's wrong Ando." Claude said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Lets just say that's his way of having an emotional breakdown." Ando replied as he headed for the door.  
  
"For what?" Claude asked. Ando stopped and turned around.  
  
"His parents."  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Yeah." Ando said.  
  
"What about them?" Claude asked. Ando opened his mouth, but no words came out. He walked over to the table and looked out the window.  
  
"They died from an army in space twenty years ago." Ando said sadly. "He's been blaming himself ever since then."  
  
"Just like Dias." I said to Claude.  
  
"Then he went to live with his grandparents, and, the same thing happened, just, not in space. That's why he's in the, uh, Federation." Ando finished. He walked out of the room, sighing as he shut the door. I looked at Claude who looked like he was in a trance.  
  
"Claude?" I asked. All he did was mouth something and run out the door. "Claude!" I ran after him as if I knew what he was doing. He ran outside the inn and I followed close behind him. He ran toward the gate and turned to the woods nearby. For a second I thought he was going to fight again, but that was until I saw Sugano standing and staring into the beauty of the woods. Claude slowed down and I thought it best to sit behind a tree.  
  
"Sugano." Claude said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Why? Must I answer this question?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I will, but then you will leave, and pretend this didn't happen."  
  
"Sugano."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I know you're sad about your parents, but there are times that we have to let that go at live life." Claude said.  
  
"Do you know what it feels like to helplessly watch your parents get murdered?" There was silence. All you could hear were the trees singing and the birds flying.  
  
"Yes." Claude broke the silence. "I do know what it's like. Sugano, I know it's hard, but try to get over it, o-kay?" Sugano didn't answer. The two stood there in the chilling wind. I moved out of my hiding place a little and looked at them.  
  
"I have no family members left." Sugano said mournfully. "It's to hard to even enjoy life." Claude put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know how that feels, but I think I know someone who could help you." Sugano looked away, not a trace of sorrow in his face. "C'mon, whadaya say?"  
  
"I'd rather do it on my own." Sugano said scornfully. He walked out of the woods and back to Linga. I looked at Claude.  
  
"Claude." Just then I heard someone holler. Claude must have heard it to because he turned to face the end of the woods. I heard the person again. Claude's eyes widened and he shot out through the wall of trees and pulled out his sword. I chased after him and saw what he was doing. I saw Ashton fighting a heard of monsters with no luck what so ever. I followed Claude and stood nearby.  
  
"Ashton!" Claude called out. Ashton looked his way.  
  
"Bout time help arrived." He and Claude charged into the fight at full power. "Sword Dance!"  
  
"Spirit of Temins, led me your power." Claude said quietly. His sword lit a faint purple and he pointed it at the heard. A beam shot from his sword and hit two of the monsters. They cried out in pain and vanished. Ashton looked simply amazed. He quickly recovered and continued fighting. Claude seemed a little tired, but that made me think of something. He told me that he couldn't fight, that he was still injured slightly. I looked to see how he was doing.  
  
"Claude, cover me." Ashton said as he held out his swords.  
  
"I'll try, but if I need help, then help." Claude ran at the remaining three and began to play keep away.  
  
"Oh, the almighty Tria!" Ashton shouted. Suddenly his swords looked like a miniature storm and Gyoro and Ururun Fused with his sword, or whatever. It became an ocean blue sword that glimmered in the rising sunlight.  
  
"Overthrow all the enemy!" He shouted as he threw his new sword onto the ground and a dazzling light filled the peaceful plain. Once I could see again, I saw the monsters dead and Claude panting heavily.  
  
"Claude!" I ran over to him and began a healing spell. Ashton walked over once I was done and looked confused.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Long story." Claude said as he tried to stand up. "Where did you learn that move?"  
  
"What tri-Ace?" Ashton asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Somewer called the Cave of Trails. But what was that you did?"  
  
"Uh, it kinda just, came to me." Claude said.  
  
"That's new." Ashton said. "Well, I have good news, and some bad news."  
  
"Joy to the world." Claude said. "Lets hear the good news before crying in sorrow." Ashton gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well, the good news is that I know how to help us out a lot." Ashton said smiling.  
  
"Great!" I said.  
  
"But, There's another strong army heading our way. A REALLY strong army." Ashton said hesitantly. Claude and I stared.  
  
"Then lets go get the weapons, then we can defend Lacour." Claude said as if he was in complete control. "I'm sick of Falceon doing this. He can hurt me all he want, but never mess with Expel and have me sit idly by." Claude walked toward Linga and left a confused Ashton and me.  
  
"What does he mean?" He asked me.  
  
"We'll explain later. Lets get back to Linga." Ashton shrugged and followed me back to the town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine X: Okeday, right now, nothing may add up. Don't complain or anything cuz twill add up in end, kay? Next chapy by Claude, the almighty person who can call on the gods of Nede and Expel at the same time.  
  
Claude: I'd prefer to have a better name than that.  
  
Rena: You can call on Tria?!  
  
Claude: Ask Divine X.  
  
Divine X: Si.  
  
Rena: What?  
  
Divine X: Won't say, find out, have fun, AND.........don't forget to R&R. Peace out. 


	8. 

Disclaimer: ......................Casha.^_^V. Time to clear up a few things, casha is my word, don't take, I changed my name to Divine Soul. Or maybe it should be....nah, anyway here's the story. I fixed some things here.  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
I walked into the inn, shortly followed by Rena and Ashton. I went into my room to find everyone already there. Sugano was talking to them and apologizing to Ando. I made my presents known as Rena and Ashton walked in. We did the introduction and Ashton explained the news. I stood in the corner with my arms folded.  
  
"So Falceon plans on attacking Lacour again, huh?" Ando said.  
  
"Yeah. As if the first time wasn't bad enough." Ashton said.  
  
"I know." Ando remarked. "But you said something about weapons." Ashton looked up.  
  
"Yeah, they're in somewhere called the Cave of Trials." Leon looked at Ashton.  
  
"That place is dangerous, way to dangerous." Leon said. "So many people went there and died trying to get out."  
  
"Could it possibly be any harder than Feinal?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it can be five times harder if you don't watch it." Came someone's voice. I looked at the door and saw Dias.  
  
"Dias." Rena said.  
  
"That's right." He said walking in.  
  
"When did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"I was just walking by and saw you and your friends, I'm guessing." Dias looked at Ando and Sugano.  
  
"Yes, they are." I said.  
  
"Ando and Sugano. Am I right?" Dias asked. How did he know?  
  
"Yeah." Ando said.  
  
"Well, why don't we get going to the cave?" Hikeru asked.  
  
"I don't think we're ready just yet." Ashton said. "I was on the first level and it was hard, for one person."  
  
"Exactly. Look we have, nine people on our side." I said. My patients were running thin. "We can handle it."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Ashton said. "But still..."  
  
"Lets just go there, get what we need, and get out." I said.  
  
"You have to fight to get what you want." Ashton said looking up. Oh...well that changes the rules.  
  
"Lets get supplies here and get moving toward the cave. It should take about a day or two." Dias said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"He's right, we'd better get moving." Noel said as he to stood up and walked out. Sugano stood up and looked at me.  
  
"Claude, could you meet me at the university at noon?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." I said walking out with Sugano to head to Precis' house. When we got there Precis' was already up and working on the speed bike (Don't that name sound corny? Suggestions accepted) She looked at us as we walked in.  
  
"And where have you been all morning?" She asked standing up. "I've been waiting and you never came."  
  
"We, uh, had something to do, yeah." I said.  
  
"Like she'll buy that." Sugano said as he walked over to the machine.  
  
"Uh huh, right, whatever. Just get over here and help." She said continuing her work. Before she got down on her knees she looked at Sugano and smiled slightly. Sugano looked at her and she looked away quickly, blushing. Great, another couple. Sugano slowly turned his head and began working. Seeing that I wasn't needed I walked outside and left them alone. I looked around and saw Ashton loving on barrels, nothing strange there, Leon and Hikeru were running around the university, boring, Rena looking at merchandise...rather not comment at the moment. I looked around seeing Dias by the gate with his sword out. I walked over to him watching behind the post.  
  
"Hawk scream blast" He called out as a firebird appeared on his sword and ran along the land. I pulled out my sword and looked at it. He didn't even know about my new power, did he? Deciding to tell him I stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, Dias." I said as he lowered his sword.  
  
"Yeah?" He said.  
  
"Has anyone told you about my power?" I asked.  
  
"Power?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind seeing." Dias said as he put one hand on his hip. I held my sword vertically in front of me and lowered my head.  
  
"Spirit of Temins, lend me your power." I chanted softly. My sword lit a faint purple and erupted in a beam. It collided with the mountain and the sounds of crumbling rocks were heard.  
  
"Impressive. Where did you learn this?" Dias asked.  
  
"Uh, it, sorta came to me in a battle." I said. Dias looked at me, either amazed or confused.  
  
"You know what that means right?"  
  
"What means what?"  
  
"About that kind of power coming to you in battle." He looked toward Lacour. "Temins is the God of Intelligence, according to Noel."  
  
"I have another one." I said holding my sword in the same position.  
  
"Show me." Dias said.  
  
"Spirit of Zenpher, lend me your power." My sword lit blue and the same thing happened. Dias looked amused.  
  
"I think I understand why these powers only come in battle." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"During a battle your power is more concentrated than outside battle. And once a certain event comes around, that eggs on the power to emerge." He explained.  
  
"So, it's like if I get a good battle plan, intelligence will be the element, right?"  
  
"Yes, and when you're courageous you get the courage element." Dias said. "And love seems obvious."  
  
"Yeah." I said giving a small laugh. "Have you ever been to the Cave of Trials?"  
  
"Yeah, I cleared eight of the levels with Ashton." He said.  
  
"Wait, I thought Ashton went in there once." I said.  
  
"He did, but I wanted this to stay secret." He said as turned back to Linga. "I want you to follow me." He said, so I did. He led me back to the inn. We walked into our room and he pulled some writing out onto the bed.  
  
"What are those?" I asked stepping forward.  
  
"They're writings from the cave. I wrote them down as we preceded each level." He said giving them to me. They were all like a riddle to solve. Some made sense, some didn't. I looked up at Dias.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The writings are like the riddle and the level is the answer board." He said. "But I heard a rumor from some one in the cave that there was a sword that could be forged to make a fate twisting one."  
  
"What do you mean by fate twisting?"  
  
"Meaning the sword is able to change your own fate." Dias said.  
  
"What sword do we need?"  
  
"It's called the Levantine sword."  
  
"Levantine, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Dias said as he looked out the window. "I'm glad you showed me those powers of yours, Claude. The Levantine would be best suited for you, plus the ultimate one."  
  
"What's the ultimate one called?" I asked.  
  
"It's called Holly sword of Tria, or as other call it, Eternal Fate."  
  
"It sounds powerful."  
  
"The strongest sword there could be." Dias said. Just then I remembered about Sugano.  
  
"Uh, Dias, I gotta go meet Sugano at the university, o-kay." I said as I walked toward the door.  
  
"Alright." He said. I speed toward the university bursting through the doors. There I saw Sugano standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I've been waiting for a while." He said.  
  
"Sorry, I was talking to Dias." I panted. I looked up at him. When I looked at his eyes they seemed distant and cold.  
  
"No need for excuses. Just come." He said walking up the stairs. I followed slowly. His attitude was even different. Maybe I shouldn't have left Precis and Sugano alone. Wait, Sugano would never do that kind of thing with someone he hardly knows, let alone do it with anyone he knew. He led me into an empty classroom and locked the door.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Don't want to be disturbed. No witnesses to this moment." He said. Now he's freaking me out.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Idiot." He drew his sword. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but do forgive Sugano." He said laughing madly. This time his voice was deeper, just like-  
  
"Falceon!" I hollered as I backed up. Man I wish I had my sword. "Quit it, let him go." Sugano laughed and charged at me knocking me into a wall. All the air was knocked out of me as I slumped to the ground. Sugano picked me up and threw me across the room hitting the floor headfirst. I tried to get up and fight, but Sugano wouldn't allow it. He kicked me in the side and slashed at me madly. After five minutes I was covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
"Pathetic fool." Sugano said. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Sugano and waved its hand. A dark light surrounded Sugano and he staggered sideways before falling over unconscious. Now I was in trouble, no one would be able to get in, no one knows we're here, I can't move due to my severe injuries. I tried to call out but failed. Everything began to get blurry as I heard a banging on the door. Before I could see more, I blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: R&R. Sorry if this is kina rushed, parent problems. Cahsa^_^V 


	9. 

Disclaimer: OHMIGOD, I SAW A FLYING MONKEY!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO!!!!!!!!! Btw, every killer move here is powered up and.....wait, never mind.  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
Everywhere I looked, darkness, like an endless scream of terror. I heard voices. I looked everywhere to see where they were coming from. I saw a figure looked like it had a bright light behind them. They were staring at me. I stared back. There was silence; silence not a soul could stand. Suddenly without warning the figure began to speed toward me with others just like it. I braced myself if any of them collided with me, but none did. They went around, above, below me. They were saying something each time they pasted. I couldn't understand them because they said it so fast. After moments past all of the figures were gone. I once again saw darkness, but not for long. A second went by and I saw another figure, but this one was tall. It looked like an angle with angelic wings.  
  
"I see a misfortune has befallen you." It said. "I shall help you recover."  
  
"Wait!" I said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? That I cannot tell you. But I will tell you that Falceon is my foe as well. We are on your side. Once you call upon me, I, as well as the others, will aid you to create a powerful force. Only then can Falceon be defeated." The angle said. There was a bright light and I felt my body lighten, for I was completely healed. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the classroom floor. Sugano was still lying unconscious a few feet from me. I heard a bang and looked at the door. It was Ando who was trying it bust down the door. I stood up and walked to the door. Ando looked at me and pointed toward the doorknob. I unlocked it and Ando came in. He saw Sugano walked over to him. He checked his pulse and looked at me.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Falceon." I said. He looked back at Sugano who was coming around. He slowly opened his eyes. Ando helped him up and we all walked back to the inn. Sugano said where he was when he got possessed and how it might of happened. As we walked into our room in the inn, Leon and Hikeru came running in.  
  
"Dias said to get our things together so we can leave." Leon said with Hikeru behind him.  
  
"Alright. Tell him we'll be there soon." I said.  
  
"Kay." Leon said as Hikeru pulled on his arm for them to leave. They left and we began to get our stuff together. Once that was done we headed for the gate. Everyone else was waiting. We headed for Hilton so we could get to the cave. I explained what happened in the classroom. Sugano didn't see anything like I did. I told them what I saw and they were interested. Rena was listing intently, Ando found it amusing, Sugano thought it was another trick of Falceon's. Leon and Hikeru didn't listen to a bloody thing. They were to busy talking about 'impressive' things. Dias, distant as usual, that is until after the explanation though, he looked at me.  
  
"I expected something like that to happen." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" He asked me. I shook my head. "That was Tria." I stared. Rena looked at me, amazed, Ando looked at Dias then me.  
  
"You mean, our Tria? Expel's Tria?" Rena asked Dias.  
  
"Yes." He replied looking ahead. "Looks like we have company." He said as he drew his sword. I looked that way and saw several monsters heading our way. Ando and Sugano took their posses, Leon stepped back one and charged a spell with Hikeru behind him, Rena and Noel back by Leon and Hikeru. I pulled my sword out at the same time Ashton did. We looked at each other and nodded. This was our little battle plan. The heard of monsters included a harifainx, two green lizards, and a weird david (now known as Kazima. You know those birds that know master attack; this one is in the survival battle) Lethal combination. The fighters charged in but Ashton who held out his swords.  
  
"Oh the almighty Tria!" He shouted as his dragons began to fuse with his sword. "Overthrow all the enemy!" He threw his new sword into the ground and lights went all over the battlefield. The monsters were dazed before attacking again. Soon the only sounds heard could be swords clanging, spells being casted, or cries of pain.  
  
"Hawk Scream Blast!"  
  
"Raging Flames!"  
  
"Disruptor!"  
  
"Mirror Slice!"  
  
"Sword Dance!"  
  
"Foehn!"  
  
"Deep Freeze!"  
  
We were getting nowhere fast. Ando was getting tiered, Ashton didn't have enough energy left to fight, Sugano was down, Dias was struggling when using special moves. The last thing I could do was using my special move. I ran right through the pack, chanting along the way.  
  
"Spirit of Damion, lend me your strength." I saw my sword glow turquoise before aiming it at the monsters. A bright blast erupted from my sword, and hitting the Kazima first. The blast was larger than usual and it hit every enemy. I began to fell my energy slip with every second. It got to the point to where I couldn't stand up and I sank to my knees. The battle was over, finally. Ando sighed, relieved, Rena ran toward me, Sugano recovered strength as Noel healed him. Rena healed me and helped me up. I was still weak after the fight. Dias walked over to me.  
  
"I see you have discovered the next element." He said. "This one had more of an effect on you, why is that?"  
  
"Maybe cause its courage? Bravery stuff, you know." I said. Dias nodded and looked ahead.  
  
"You'll need every element to defeat Falceon, including the last and final one."  
  
"I know, its just one element." I said.  
  
"Actually Claude, there is two more." Dias said. I looked at him.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"There's two." H said again.  
  
"I though, there was just one more left." I said.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't help you when you find the final element, if we do, Falceon's reign of terror will repeat in history as long as time goes on." He began to walk toward Hilton along with Ashton, Noel, Leon, Hikeru and Sugano. Ando looked at us and we followed, but not before Rena healed me again. We walked toward Hilton without running into any more battles along the way, thank god. We arrived there when the sun was setting. We walked to the inn and checked out three rooms. Me, Rena, Ando and Sugano were in one, while Leon, Hikeru and Noel were in another. You can figure out the rest. I collapsed on my bed, as I was exhausted. Ando sat down on his bed and sighed.  
  
"The monsters just keep getting stronger." He said.  
  
"I know." I said. "Hopefully those weapons will help out."  
  
"They will, a little." Sugano said as Rena sat next to me.  
  
"Ando." She said. He turned to face her. "Exactly how strong is Falceon?"  
  
"Well, that shadow that attacked wasn't even a fraction of his power." He said. I stared at the ceiling. That first fight was plenty hard, but that wasn't close to his max power. Sugano looked out the window. Somehow, he reminded me of Dias. He was usually distant. The way he stands there and stares almost makes you think he despises everyone and everything. Ando took his sword off his back and lied down, waiting for sleep. Sugano did the same. Rena stood up and walked over to her bed, smiling at me slightly, I smiled back. She lied down and closed her eyes. I, however, did not go to sleep yet. I sighed and looked out the window. The moon lit up the entire port. It reminded me of the night I went out there once, during the investigation. It was then that it hit me. Has there ever been a time where we could relax and have nothing to worry about? I couldn't think of any. Hmm, I wonder why that is. NOT! I forced a small laugh at the joke I had just made. Come to think of it, we hadn't really laughed in a long time. The last time I could think of was a time in Clik when Ketil picked out an outfit for Celine. I laughed for ages at that one. The more I thought about it, the funnier it became. I then began to slowly close my eyes, hoping for sleep to come soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: My, my-this chapter was shorter than the rest. Oh well, sneak preview time!  
  
Preview.  
  
We ran up the marble staircase, getting desperate with each second. We have been searching for nearly an hour, and still no Falceon. If we don't find him soon, everything that we know will be torn to shreds. I shuddered at the thought and ran even faster. Soon we came to two huge doors that had writings on it. Ando pushed at it, but it didn't budge. I pushed with him, but no avail. I charged at it and the doors burst open. I looked around in aw at the seen. It was like a huge platform floating in space. It was amazing, that is until I looked strait ahead and saw Falceon sitting in a chair.  
  
"It's about time you came, I thought you wouldn't show up for the party." He said. We all walked forward until we were completely on the platform. As soon as we stopped the doors behind us slammed shut. We all spun around as the sound echoed through out the darkness. I looked back at Falceon, more determined than ever to rip him off this painting of Expel.  
  
"What do you want with us?!" I shouted as Ando and Sugano lined with me.  
  
"It's not what I want with you, but what I want with her." As Falceon said the last word it echoed and he disappeared. I ran forward some with Ando and Sugano. We looked around the platform for any sign of him. I heard Rena scream and whipped around. Falceon was right in front of her!  
  
"Leave her alone!!" I called out as I cut Falceon's arm. He disappeared as he screeched in pain. Rena threw her arms around me and I held her close, sword in hand. Falceon repapered in front of the chair, scythe in hand.  
  
"Do you think you can beat me?" He said hatefully. "Well let's find out, shall we?" I let go of Rena and walked in front of everyone else.  
  
"Falceon. You can do whatever you want to me, but you will never harm my friends or Expel and have me sit by and watch." I shouted at him. "If you're wondering who your down fall is, you're looking at him." Falceon stared, lost for words. I could fell my friends eyes on my, amazed. Falceon gave me a look of pure anger and he snapped his fingers. At once, Ando was picked up and moved to a cell in the wall, as well as Sugano and Rena. I looked at them, then looked back at Falceon.  
  
"You think you're my down fall?" He tightened his grip on his scythe. "Then prove it, prove it that you can kill me." I charged at him and did Headsplitter. I missed and Falceon cut my leg. The pain was incredible. I cried out and dropped my sword. He slashed at me again, cutting my arm. Already the pain was nearly blinding me. He cut my other arm then my face. I flew backwards, hitting the ground hard.  
  
"Claude!" Rena shouted. I could barely hear her. Falceon raised his scythe and cut a deep gash in my chest as I tried to stand up. I went flying backwards once again rolling across the floor. This scene was familiar. It was just like my dream, except the pain was five times worse. It was bad enough in my dream. Falceon walked over to me and grabbed me by the neck, choking me in the air. My friends watched helplessly from their prison.  
  
"You pathetic piece of trash." He said raising his scythe. "I am afraid you have it backwards, my friend." He moved his face closer to mine "I, am your, down fall." He shoved his scythe through my chest.  
  
"CLAUDE!!" Rena shouted as she tried to wrench the door off. Falceon slowly and painfully pulled his lethal weapon out and dropped me. I hit the ground, rolling onto my side. Falceon laughed madly as his voice rang through the area. My body felt num and dead. My friends were released from their prison and ran toward me. Rena fell to he knees and held me.  
  
"Claude, please don't die." She said nearly in tears.  
  
"I...can't, hold on, Rena." I said weakly. "It's, just to much."  
  
"No, you can make it." She said, tears now flowing from her eyes.  
  
"I didn't think Falceon would do this." Ando said.  
  
"We have to find some help." Sugano said. I grunted in pain and began to unwillingly close my eyes.  
  
"Claude, no." Rena said as she began to try and heal me, but failed. Everything began to get blurry and I could hardly hear. "No, Claude, you promised me, you promised." She said through her tears.  
  
"Rena...I..." I saw nothing but blackness. I could hear Rena calling me, and then it died off. Nothing all around me. I couldn't move, breath, think.  
  
For I was dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Neat huh? This is part of the end, so if you want me to arrange it some, tell me. 


	10. 

Disclaimer: My head is buzzing with ideas, I can't figure out how to pit them in the story. NOT FUNNY! Oh yeah! Ando will tell one er two of the chapter at some point in this story, maybe Sugano will, but I'm not sure. And the preview wasn't the real battle against Falceon, I won't tell you what it really is but I will say a certain someone (won't say) gets some sweet armor. Guess who it is. It ain't Dias or Sugano, that leaves you with two options. (Oooo. I'm evil. ~^_) And...I meant to have it where the gang went to Lacour and asked permission for a boat to themselves so they could go to the Cave of Trials. And now they're in Hilton, I think...yeah, read on. Ooooooo god there's a lot here. Anyway, I don't remember the cave of trials all that well, so forgive me if I do something funky.  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
I was first to wake up among the three. I sat up right in bed and looked at my side. There lies the Eternal Sphere. I decided to kill time by practicing with my sword. I grabbed it and walked outside. It was early morning so no one was out there at the moment. I held my sword out in front of me and took a deep breath. After a few moments I sliced through the sir and began to swing my sword, left and right, up and down. I did this for about five minutes, after which I was tired, but I kept going. I held my sword up vertically, blade facing the water. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my newest power. What it looked like, how it felt.  
  
"Spirit of Damoin, lend me your strength." I said quietly to my sword. It lit turquoise and I pointed it out to sea. Then a turquoise beam flew from my sword and disrupted the water. Shortly after I felt my energy slip. This is what I want to control. With each second it got worse. I closed my eyes and tried not to collapse. I was doing well for a second but then I began to shake violently. I clutched my sword with both hands as if it were holding me up. Finally I let my breath out and cancelled the beam. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were poring down my face. I took deep breath and forced myself to stand up. I slowly walked back in the inn. As I got into the lobby I dropped my sword and collapsed in a chair. I stared at the ceiling, still breathing heavy. It might take a while to be able to control that power. I closed my eyes and let go of every thought. I was just about to fall asleep when Rena walked in. She saw me with my sword on the floor and walked over.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down. I sighed a little, as I was still tired.  
  
"Nothing." I said.  
  
"What were you doing with your sword?"  
  
"Practicing." Rena must have seen that I was tired because she fell silent. She looked out the window and sighed. Soon we were all ready to head for the cave. We walked to the harbor to get on the boat. Ando and Sugano were talking, Leon and Hikeru were watching the water, Noel was enjoying the scenery. I was standing near the back of the boat where there was hardly anyone there. I stared out at sea, watching the sun reflect off the waves. I looked down and leaned on the rail. I closed my eyes and thought of the best way of how I would be able to control my newest power. I knew it would be difficult, but it some how also seemed easy. I heard footsteps from behind and I turned around. I saw a man stand a short distance away from me. He looked familiar to me. Then it hit me. He was that one who punched me on our last ship ride. What was he doing here? This boat was to be for us and no one else. I looked toward the front of the boat to see if I could see someone, then I heard the man speak. I looked back at him. I couldn't understand what he had just said. He shifted his eyes to look at me. He had a cold, blank look, but I could tell he was up to something.  
  
"Wh-what?" I asked. A smirk crept along the mans face and he lunged at me. I fell and hit the floor as held a knife to my throat.  
  
"Onky mo skaton?" He said. It obviously wasn't English.  
  
"Uh, what?" I asked. He glared at my and pressed the knife closer.  
  
"Ranty ak tun." He said as I saw Noel out of the corner of my eye. A scared expression dawned on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked stepping closer. The man whipped around, still with the knife at my neck.  
  
"KUSAN!!" He shouted. Soon, two men came and one of them knocked Noel unconscious. They dragged him along the floor and sat him up against the wall. The man turned back to me and I could see the anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"Monky atosku wan?" One of the men said.  
  
"Hikan." The man nodded and the other two walked off. The man grabbed me by the shirt and held me up. I looked back at Noel who was not alone, Rena was at his side. Wise of those guys to put Noel in the shadows.  
  
"Heal." I saw her whisper. The man was about to turn around but I got his attention back to me.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked trying to beak free.  
  
"I want, isa to do casen favor." He English wasn't very good. He put his knife to my stomach and his face changed from an evil smile to raging anger. "And souchan favor is DIE!" He shouted as he shoved the knife through my stomach and threw me over the rail and into the water. The man laughed and ran away. I fell in and felt water rush down my throat. I covered my mouth and broke the surface. I coughed and saw Rena crying out from the back of the ship. Slightly panicked, I began to swim as fast as I could toward the ship. I saw Ando and Sugano come up and Sugano took off his vest and dove in as Ando found a rope and tossed it over. I clutched my stomach and chocked as water hit me in the face. Sugano was getting closer when there was a sound. It sounded like bird, a really high pitch squeak. Just then I was pulled under the waters surface and I saw Sugano dive under, but pulled back up. It was to far down for him to reach. I continued to get dragged into the depths of the water. Suddenly I saw something. It looked like a dragon with metallic blue skin and silver horns. Its eyes were glowing a bright red-orange. The only thing that set it apart from a dragon was that its tail was like a horse's. Then it raised its claw and shaped it into a needle, then lashed out at me. I braced myself for the oncoming impact, and when it hit, I didn't feel pain, but rather I felt my wounds being healed. The creature had hit my wound that the man had given me. It wasn't just healing my wounds, but my soul as well. Then just as it begun, it ended. I looked at the creature, it looked back.  
  
"Forgive me if this disturbs you." It said. It was psychic, how often do you come across that? Then without warning everything was spinning. It was like a tunnel in the water as it went up and down, left to right. Then it stopped so suddenly I felt like I had hit a brick wall. I looked around and was horrified. I saw huge monsters lashing out at anyone they could find, people falling wounded or dead. It was Expel. I felt a surge through my body as I saw an innocent child get stabbed through the heart by a creature. Everything was going up in flames, crumbling, dying, right before my eyes. Then, I saw something I'll never forget. I saw in the distance someone lying on the ground with someone over them. I got closer and it was me, lying on the ground with Rena crying. It seemed like I was dying, or dead. Then a shadow arose from the darkness and held a sharp weapon in their hand. Rena turned around and cried out. The person lashed out and grabbed Rena. It was Falceon. He held Rena in his hand and held his scythe high. He threw it down on my body and there was a bright flash. When it subsided, there was darkness. All around me. What had I just seen? The future? It can't be. It's not possible! I shuddered as a cold wind went by. I turned around and saw the same dragon as before.  
  
"Do you know what you just saw?" It asked.  
  
"The, future?" I said. It nodded. My eyes widened.  
  
"This is the future, only if you don't stop Falceon." It said. Now it makes sense.  
  
"So..if we don't do something to stop him, that'll be the result of Expel?" The dragon nodded.  
  
"I know I have left you with little information, but I must go now." With that, the dragon disappeared. Then there was a wave that was heading right for the ship, and I was in it. It hit the ship and I fell to the floor. When the water flowed back into the sea, Rena was at my side in an instant.  
  
"Claude, are you o-kay?" She asked. I didn't answer. I stood up and looked back at the water. Ando and Sugano walked over and looked at me.  
  
"What happened?" Sugano asked me. Again, I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. I turned around and began to walk towards the front of the ship, but I felt so weak that I fell to my knees. Rena knelt beside my and began to heal me. Once she was done I slowly stood up and stared at the floor. Ando walked in front of me.  
  
"Can you say what happened?" He asked.  
  
"I..." I began. I shook my head slightly and continued to stare.  
  
"We're almost at our destination!" A sailor called out. "Be sure you have everything together now." We stood there for a moment then got ready to get off. We got off the boat and onto the island covered in sand. I looked around and watched tiny animals scurry towards the other side of the small mountain.  
  
"So this is it?" Ando asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah." Ashton said as he sighed.  
  
"We'll wait here until you come back." The sailor said. We acknowledged this and followed Ashton and Dias. We walked across the shifting sands for about five minutes before we reached the entrance. I looked upon the pyramid structure. It looked like any other ruin. I didn't see how it could be dangerous. Dias stepped forward and paused a moment.  
  
"So, what level did we leave from?" Ashton asked.  
  
"The eleventh level." Dias replied and motioned us to follow. We entered the ruins and as we did there was a feeling that hit you, like something's wrong. I could feel it in my bones that there was an evil presence. I looked around and took in what was around me. It was like an ancient temple of some sort. Dias walked forward and started down the hall.  
  
"C'mon." Ashton motioned with his hand to follow them. We followed Dias and Ashton down a hall passing many doors on the way. There weren't many monsters lurking around. Dias and Ashton must have taken care of'em. The two lead us to a door with a switch next to it. They walk through and so do we. We walk down a flight of stairs that leads to a room with a plaque by the wall. It said something about a story of people in love. I couldn't read the whole thing because we continued on down to the next level. When we stepped down to level three, I think, there was a small monster crawling around. When it saw us it turned around and crawled into the shadows.  
  
"We'd better hurry." Dias said continuing to the next level.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"When those guys run off, they tend to get a bigger creature." Dias said as he continued walking. I followed. We walked through a door and down another set of stairs. We came to a hall that led to a large room with three doors in front of us. Dias and Ashton turned left and went that way. We followed.  
  
"The enemy gets rougher as we go down, so keep your guard up as we go to the next level." Dias said. I turned around to face him, walking backwards.  
  
"It's not like any of'em attacked us yet." I said. Dias was about to say something but the next thing I new I was facing the wall. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Then Dias came through the wall followed by Ashton. O-kay...either they're able to walk through walls, or that's just how it is.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He said with a small smirk. Everyone followed and I stood there, staring at Dias blankly.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." I mumbled as I followed behind Leon and Hikeru. We went down yet another set of stairs and came to another temple like room. This place didn't seem dangerous. I mean, what's so bad about this? It actually seems...peaceful. Really. But then I may just be looking at the physical appearance. Whatever the matter, let's just move on. There were a few monsters popping up here and there but they were weak. We walked down to the next level and went left and right. How can Dias and Ashton remember all of this? Turn left here, turn right there, it's like remembering an essay that your geography teacher wrote. Then again Dias did write all write this down. As we came to another set of stairs Sugano stopped for a moment.  
  
"What's with all of these stairs?" He asked. I looked back at him.  
  
"Well what do you expect? Elevators?" I asked. Sugano nodded and kept walking. I gave a small laugh and followed. (There's too much following doncha think?) The next room was nothing interesting, cept for the ruby in the middle of the room. We walked by and went through the door. We went down an elevator and went to the next level...ok so we didn't exactly go down in an elevator. I think we're at level, nine, now. We walk into a room with a coffin sealed.  
  
"This is the sealed coffin." Leon says as he walks up to it.  
  
"How'd you know?" Precis asked.  
  
"I've read about this from Dias' notes."  
  
"We need to move." Dias said as he walked trough a doorway. We looked at each other and walked down, you guessed it...stairs. Bet that's the last thing you would've thought of. Not. When we get down there we find a panel on the floor with two green squares. Dias walks on them and one of the doors open.  
  
"Why did that door just open?" I asked.  
  
"Why did this place get here?" Dias asked as he went through the door. Uh huh, ok, whatever. We come to a room that's flashing yellow, on and off. Do they do this for lighting or cause the creatures know what disco is? I walked in and the second I did I felt life draining from me. It was so sudden that I began to get dizzy and fell to my knees. Sugano was first to react and pulled my out. I panted and slowly stood up.  
  
"W-what's with that?" I ask.  
  
"It seems that this is the deadliest level in the cave. If I remember what the plaque said the yellow slowly drain your life and the red drain your life faster." Dias said as he looked in the room. Oh great, I always wanted to walk around in a place where you could easily die. We all walk in and make our way through to the end of the draining rooms. Rena casts a quick Fairy Heal and we continued. We found a room with a treasure chest on the other side. It's been emptied already, so we ignore it. We went down the red carpet and came to a tented room. It wasn't a goldenrod color but it was more of a blue-gray. We walked down a hall, like so many other times, and there was a symbol at the other end of the hall. Dias and Ashton turned to a door and pushed on it, but it wouldn't move.  
  
"You are not worthy of passing." Came a voice as it echoed. What was it talking about? Dias looks around then tries it again. The same thing.  
  
"I don't get it." Ashton said.  
  
"Whoa, wait, I thought you were ready for the next level." Ando said walking up to Ashton.  
  
"When we got here we needed a break so we escaped." Ashton explained.  
  
"How would you escape here?" Rena asked. Ashton pointed to the symbol on the floor.  
  
"It's like those things in Fienal." He said. Dias looked up then looked at me.  
  
"Claude, you have to go." I looked at him.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You and someone else have to go to the next level."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're gifted with the elements." He said. Now it makes sense.  
  
"So...who do I go with?" I asked.  
  
"I'll go with you." Rena piped up. I looked at her and back at Dias. He nodded and I walked towards the door.  
  
"This level is going to be hard for just two people." Ashton said. "Believe me."  
  
"I know." I said. Rena stood by me and the others backed off. The door opened slowly and I turned around.  
  
"Be careful." Ando said. I nodded and walked down another red carpet, followed by Rena. As we reached the bottom of the stairs the door slammed shut. I whipped around and looked back at it. I looked forward. I could already tell that this is going to put my powers to the limit. As there was a low growl from a monster nearby Rena gasped my arm. I glanced at her then back at the source of the sound. Then there was glowing eyes in the shadows and I walked toward it while Rena backed off a little. The monster lunged at me and I dodged and cut it in the back. It howled and turned to slash me. It missed and I did Mirror Slice. The creature fell and grunted. I looked ahead then back at Rena.  
  
This won't be easy." I say.  
  
"I know." She said walking up to me. "Let's just do our best." I agreed and walked forward. There was a light at the other end of the room. Rena and me looked at each other and walked into the room. As we went in there was a gust of air and the next second there was a huge red bird in front of us.  
  
"What the." I said.  
  
"I live eternal. Nature rules me not. Though you've overcome mortals, think you can overcome gods? If you are worthy of the holy sword, tis I who shall see." It said. I drew my sword and prepared for a long battle. Somehow, in some way, we must manage tom pull through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: I'm really sorry for the delay; I can only get on the computer on weekends and Fridays. LIFE WILL NEVER BE FAIR!! Anyway, I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can. If anyone can help, please e-mail me concerning that. 


	11. 

Disclaimer: OK, guess what, I OWN STAR OCEAN.......well, not really. BTW, I do have spell check, so BOYA! And if you still don't understand, let's just say I have my ways of expressing things.  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
The bird flew at me and knocked me into a wall. I got back up and did Head Splitter. It hit the bird and it backed up a little. This fight was going nowhere. I'd try and attack and it would either dodge and attack or simply miss. I paused for a moment and concentrated on my intelligence element. I held up my sword and got ready to attack.  
  
"Claude, look out!" Rena shouted. I was to slow to react and was nailed in the back and hit the ground. The phoenix snuck up on me from behind. It tried to hit me with its claw but I blocked it. I jumped back a few feet and raised my left hand.  
  
"Dragon Howl!" I shouted as a dragon's ghost appeared and hit the phoenix. It howled in pain and charged at me once again, this time it was faster. It hit me and I barely blocked the blow. I was getting tiered before we were even half way through the fight. I charged at the bird and slashed at it. I hit it hard and it began to flail madly. It knocked me down and swiped at me furiously.  
  
"Star Flare!" Rena shouted as there was a bright light and stars fell and hit the bird. It was stunned. Rena took that chance to run over and heal me. The phoenix looked around and Rena backed off. I clutched my sword, ready for anything it threw at me. I jumped up and aimed my sword at the bird and flames erupted from the end. They hit the phoenix and it reared back. It looked at me and its eyes began to glow red. Its whole body then lit up and it screeched and flew at me with such speed that it looked like it disappeared. It collided with me and I was sent flying into a wall. I felt my arm shatter and I slumped to the floor. Rena cried out. I was fading in and out of consciousness. Rena ran toward me as the bird stopped to recharge. She fell to her knees and began to heal me. The phoenix cancelled her spell and turned its attack on her. It was about to do the same thing but it wasn't going to charge at her. It was ready to attack when I stood up and knocked Rena out of the way. The bird fired a bright yellow beam at me. It struck me in the heart but instead of flying backwards, I kept my footing. My sword was glowing red and I realized what it was. I aimed it at the phoenix and a huge red beam shot from my sword and at the bird. It was big and bright. My energy slowly slipped away as the bird tried to attack. The phoenix, seeing no hope of winning, gave up and slumped to the ground. I canceled the beam and did my best to stand up. Rena stood by me as the phoenix lifted its head.  
  
"You...are very strong, but you have not defeated me. I can never die. I can seethe true power within you. You are worthy of the holy sword. Farwell." It said as it flew off. I then fell to my knees. Rena began a healing spell as I clutched my broken arm. Once she was finished she helped me up.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked. I nodded and looked up. There was a sword up where the phoenix last was. I walked up to it and picked it up. After a second I felt power surge through my body. It began to glow for a second then stopped.  
  
"This must be the Holy Sword Farwell." I said. I saw a door in front of me. I walked up to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I tried to hit it harder, but it remained shut.  
  
"I think we should get back to the others before they worry." Rena said.  
  
"Like they're not worrying now?" I said. Rena smiled slightly and we walked back upstairs. When we got there we found Sugano standing like some guard and Ando kneeling down, clutching his arm, which looked bloody. Rena gasped and ran over to him. I followed. She knelt beside him as he looked up.  
  
"What happened?" Rena asked.  
  
"Phantoms, they're all over." Ando grunted. "Everyone else ran back up to the first level."  
  
Why didn't you go with them?" Rena asked.  
  
"We were waiting for you." Sugano said.  
  
"Watch out!" Ando cried as I turned around to see a phantom ready to swipe at me. I jumped back and it narrowly missed. I pulled out my new sword and sliced it, and to my surprise, it had no effect. There was a bang and a beam hit the phantom. I looked back and saw Sugano firing at it with his phase gun. Well, at least he has his. I pulled mine out and shot at the phantom. It screeched and disappeared. Then there were countless phantoms popping up from the floor and coming out of the walls. Oh yeah, so now they wanna come out.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." I said as I shot one. Rena helped Ando up and lead hi to the stairs. Sugano and I ran toward the stairs, firing with each step. We stopped and ran up the stairs after the other two. A phantom chased us up the stairs and I turned around while Sugano kept running. I killed it with one hit and went back to running. Just as I was about to set foot on the upper level a phantom popped up right in the way. It swiped at my leg and hit its target. I cried out in pain and Sugano turned around. The phantom was about to stab its arm through my heart but Sugano shot it. He ran back down to help me and we ran up to the others. We found a star shape on the floor and Sugano ran to it. Soon we were on the first floor. Everyone was there and Ando's arm was no longer bloody. Rena healed me when she saw my leg.  
  
"What happened?" Noel asked.  
  
"I can't explain right now, let's just get out of here." Ando said as we ran out. Just as something hit me I stopped running. Sugano looked back at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as everyone else turned around.  
  
"The Levantine." I said and turned back to the cave.  
  
"You're not planning on going back in there are you?" Sugano asked.  
  
"It's either go back in and get the Levantine or sit and watch Falceon destroy Expel, and I'm not gonna sit." I said as I ran back in. Sugano ran in and stopped me from going any further.  
  
"Claude, stop being so reckless." He said. "If you're going...don't go alone." Ando and Rena ran in as well as Dias.  
  
"The others will wait at the ship while we go in." Dias said.  
  
"Well, that'll make it more challenging." I said. Ando looked at my sword.  
  
"Not with that." He said. "And now is the time to test its strength." I turned around and saw a creature that looked like a werewolf. I pulled out my sword and charged at it. I stopped and jumped to the side as it tried to slash me and I ran my sword deep in its back. It instantly died and slumped to the ground. I backed away from the creature.  
  
"OK, it's strong, let's go." I said as I started to run down the hall. Sugano shouted and ran after me, with everyone else. As we descended to the sixth level we stopped for a moment. I walked forward a bit and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rena asked.  
  
"There's gotta be a faster way down." I said. I waked over to wall and leaned against it.  
  
"The only way is to go down the stairs." Ando said the last word slowly. I looked at him.  
  
"What's with you?" I asked. He looked at the floor where I was standing.  
  
"Claude...you might wanna move." He said. I was about to ask why, but the next second answered it for me. The part of the floor I was standing on suddenly gave way and I fell. I reached out to grab the edge and missed. Ando lashed out and grabbed my arm. I looked down and back up at Ando. He began to pull me up. Once I could reach the edge I grabbed it and pulled myself up the rest of the way.  
  
"Don't, say, anything." I said looking at Ando. He gave a small laugh and looked back down the hole.  
  
"Looks like you were in for a ride if you had fallen all the way down" Ando said. I looked down and as I did I saw some holes in the wall.  
  
"Look!" I said. The other three walked over as Ando saw the holes.  
  
"Looks like we could use them to get down to the next level." He said. (How can they survive a nine-story drop numerous times?)  
  
"What level is the Levantine on?" I asked.  
  
"The sealed coffin." Dias said. "And that's three levels down."  
  
"Well, it's easier than walking." Sugano said as he began to climb down, followed by Ando. Dias started down and I looked back at Rena. She looked scared.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"What if, we fall?" She asked. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We won't." I said. "I'm positive." She looked at me for a second then nodded. Rena started down the shaft and I followed. It didn't take long, about two or three minutes. We looked around at the surroundings and found that this was the ninth level. The level with the sealed coffin. Ando had already found the way and we went down the hallway.  
  
"The phantoms might have followed us up, but usually they stay on one level." Sugano said. I looked around, just to make sure. We walked down a hall with writing on them, in a different language...or style, whichever. Dias turned a corner and into the room with the coffin.  
  
"Hold the sword up to the coffin, Claude." Dias said. I looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When opposites meet, only then will the wizard dawn from eternal sleep." Dias said. I pulled out my sword and walked up to the coffin. The sword began to glow and the lid to the coffin vanished. Then out came a wizard, with a look of pure anger.  
  
"Why has he awakened me?" The wizard said as he looked upon me. "Are you worthy of being the one who wields the Eternal Fate?" He raised his staff. "If so, PROVE IT!" A fireball hit me and I was sent backwards. I recovered and tensed up. This guy's strong. Dias already moved in to attack as Ando said something to Sugano. Sugano nodded and ran into help Dias. Ando closed his eyes and chanted something, then he shoved his sword in the ground and the floor began to crack. Of all the cracks one of them made its way to the wizard. Ando shouted and a shaft of flames erupted from the ground. The wizard hollered in pain. I took this chance to try my courage power. I held my sword up, blade facing the wizard. Then, something happened that never had before. My whole body began to glow the same color as my sword and the power was immense. I aimed my sword at the wizard who had finally got out of the flames. He looked at me and prepared to counter. A huge beam shot from my sword and hit the wizard. He was caught by surprise and ended up having to dodge instead. This time my energy did not leave me, but rather it built up. I ran at him and did Mirror Slice, after which he charged up a spell. He let it out with Shadow Flare. The power was strong and we all took a second to recover. Since I was the closest he used Magnum Tornado on me. It was weak and I immediately got up and slashed at him madly. With each slice he shouted in pain. He disappeared and reappeared behind me. He was about to cast Word of Death but Sugano ran his sword deep in the wizard's back. Then Sugano used Disruptor at the same time I used Ripper Blast. The wizard, caught in the middle, was hit by Dias with Air Slash. Then Ando used Raging Flames. Rena began to help out as well. She charged up Star Flare and Light Cross. We were giving it everything we had, well, almost everything. About half way through I began to feel an enormous power within me. What could it be? I had all the elements. Then it snapped, Dias said there was another element, but which one? I tried to concentrate on it and use it be it wasn't meant to be. The power was so small right now that I couldn't do anything with it. I was so lost in thought that I was hit from behind and into a wall. My shoulder hit first and I heard a crack. My shoulder was broken. The pain didn't last long, for it was being healed. I looked back expecting for Rena to be there but she was on the other side of the room. =I looked at my sword. It was glowing a faint gold. Was my sword healing me, or something else? I felt the power grow stronger with each second. It was a new element. The final element. I aimed my sword at the wizard and the power was nothing but amazing at this point. I let out a huge gold beam with small hints of the other elements in it. Everyone was watching in aw. But just as it started every bit of my energy was gone. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. The wizard had noticed and lunged at me. He grabbed me by the neck and began choking me. To add to the pain, I was already having trouble breathing before he came along. (This is getting a little long.)  
  
"Claude!" Rena shouted as Dias snuck up on him. I grabbed the wizard's hands, trying to make him let go.  
  
"No longer will you live to see life." He said as my arms fell to my side. The wizard laughed and started choking me harder. Everything began to fall into blackness as I heard a scream at felt pain in my side. I could breath again. I must have fallen on the floor. All I wanted to do is lay here and let the others fight. I was too tired to get back up. What I thought was the next element must be too strong for me. It was then I heard voices. It wasn't Rena healing me, but they sounded far away. They were saying things like 'Don't use that power yet,' and 'Use that power with the Eternal Fate.' Now it makes sense. Only the power of the Eternal Fate can handle the immense power. Now I completely understand. Suddenly all of my energy came back. I felt like I was invincible. I stood up and aimed my sword at the wizard. He must have understood what I was about to do because his face dawned with fear. I wasn't going to use any of my powers, but fight like a knight and a dragon, and I'm sure we all know who the knight is. I charged at him with amazing speed and slashed at him. He cried out and I began to swing my sword left and right. Soon the wizard was to the breaking point and he fell, wounded badly. He looked up at me.  
  
"You...are very, strong. I-I reward you with...this." He said shakily. The Levantine sword clattered to the floor and I picked it up. The wizard, having been defeated, vanished with the wind. Dias walked up to me.  
  
"Put the two together to make what we seek." He said. I nodded and held the two swords together. A moment passed by then the two began to float in mid air. The Holy Sword Farwell was glowing yellow while the Levantine was glowing a dark purple. The two slowly combined and there was a bright flash of light. When the light subsided there was a beautiful gold and silver handle with a sword forming from it. It was like a laser was creating the sword. (Remember Small Soldiers?) Then it was done. The sword had two rubies in the shimmering blade. It was like nothing else I had ever seen. I reached out and grabbed the handle and the power surged through out my body. The sword continued glowing for a moment then stopped. There was silence as I put the Eternal Fate away. I turned to everyone else and Ando smiled.  
  
"Now all hopes rest on your shoulders, Claude." He said. I smiled slightly and nodded. Ando, Sugano and Dias began to walk toward an escape pad on the floor and I followed.  
  
"Claude." I turned around and saw Rena looking up at me.  
  
"Yes?" I said. She said nothing, but continued to look at me. She shook her head and hugged me.  
  
"I'm just happy." She said as I hugged her back. She sighed and let go and we walked to the escape pad. When we walked out of the cave everyone was ready to go. We boarded the ship and sailed back to Lacour, to finish what we had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. The story's comin to a close. v_v. But I'll start a sequel! ^________________________________^ 


	12. 

Disclaimer: ...................EYABADUTA!!!! Ain't the Leon/Hikeru pairing-o-mine cute? I decided to give Hikeru pink hair and pig tails...cuz it's MY LIFE!! HEHEHAHA!  
  
~*~Rena~*~  
  
The ship began sailing back to Lacour with the sun setting. I stood at the back of the boat watching the sun disappear. It was a beautiful shade of red and orange and reflected off the water. I sighed and brushed my hair back. I looked over to see Leon and Hikeru looking over the edge, looking at fish probably. I walked over to them.  
  
"Oh, look!" Hikeru said with excitement.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I leaned on the rail.  
  
"Oh nothing, just looking at the fish and stuff." Leon said. He pulled out his spell book and began looking at it. Hikeru saw him and looked at it as well.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" She asked.  
  
"I'm looking at a new spell I found." He said proudly.  
  
"What kind of spell?" Hikeru said with more interest. I became interested also and listened.  
  
"It's called 'Nether Spirit'." He said. "It supposed to bring forth a demon and attack any enemy on the field." (I decided to give'm a new spell. ^_^)  
  
"Oh, showmeshowmeshowme!" Hikeru said tugging on Leon's sleeve.  
  
"We can't do that here." I said. "It's too dangerous." Hikeru wined and looked out at the water.  
  
"Like anything's not dangerous." I heard someone mutter. I look over to find Ando leaning on the rail toward the front of the boat. He looked sad in some way.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked as I got closer to him.  
  
"No...nothing." He said quietly. I could see it in his eyes something was wrong.  
  
"Ando..." He looked away and sighed. (I'm beginning to think theres too much sighing, don't you?)  
  
"We hardly know each other, and you can already tell that I'm lying." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can look at me, and tell if I'm telling the truth, or not." He said smirking some. Well, sure I can tell if someone's lying or not. I can tell if Claude is...then again, we have known each other for a while, but that's an exception.  
  
"Well, not that you always lie but, can't anyone?" I asked. Ando looked at me.  
  
"No one could ever spot it before." He said. "I have told a few lies, and no one notices. Right now you're the first one to catch that." He laughed a little and looked out at the water. The look on his face reminded me of Claude when we first went on a boat to Lacour. Come to think of it, I've been thinking about him a lot lately. One night I felt like I would never see him again, like he would die the next morning or something. I looked down into the murky water below and saw an image of Falceon killing Claude. I closed my eyes and turned away. Was it all my fault that Claude got dragged into this, or was it because he could use the god's power against Falceon? I looked up and saw Claude standing on the other end of the boat. He had his sword out and was examining it.  
  
"Hey." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Ando. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking." I said looking down.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"Well...have you actually seen Falceon?" I asked.  
  
"No, we've never been able to see anything but an outline."  
  
"What kind of power does he have?" Ando looked out at the sea and stared. He sat there for a moment.  
  
"Well, uh, from what we've seen, he has the power to blow away the entire island the Hoffman Ruins is on." He said. "But he could be hiding some of his powers, saving them for the final fight."  
  
"If I couldn't save the people on the Calnus, I can't save Expel!" I looked over at Claude. He was talking to Sugano and walked away. Sugano looked blankly at Claude as he walked away. I watched him. What did he mean by Calnus? Wasn't that his father's...ship, or something? I walked over to Sugano to find out what was wrong.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
  
"He still thinks it's his fault his father's dead." I looked at Claude who was now at the back of the boat. "I know how he feels, but, you just need to forget it and move on." Sugano walked toward Ando and started a discussion. I walked over to Claude and looked at him. He didn't look at me, but continued staring at the water.  
  
"Claude?" I said. "What's wrong?" He sighed and looked away from me.  
  
"Nothing important." He mumbled. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Claude."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" He turned to look at me.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me." I said. He turned away and leaned on the rail.  
  
"I'd rather not tell anyone." He said quietly. I was about to say something, but stopped.  
  
"We're almost to Lacour, be ready to dock!" A sailor cried out. I looked at Claude.  
  
"Let's go get ready." I said. He didn't move or say anything. "Claude."  
  
"Fine." He said getting up and walking toward the front of the boat. I followed, a few feet behind him. Soon we arrived at Lacour and started towards Linga. It was about ten minutes until we ran into a battle. Leon used his new spell and ended the battle. I have to say, that was impressive, for a kid. Hikeru nearly knocked Leon down when she tried to hug him. Noel asked him where he got it, and Ashton became interested. For the rest of the way Ando would say things to Dias every now and then, Sugano stayed quiet as usual. Claude seemed so distant. He wouldn't act like that often. He was probably still upset from that talk with Sugano. When we got to Linga the sun was down. Claude and Sugano headed for Precis' house to finish something up and spend the night. The rest of us got a room at the inn and spent the night there. I got a room with Ando while Dias and Leon got a room. The rest is as you can see. While I laid on my bed Ando looked at some writing he got from Keith that dealt with the Cave of Trials. I began to close my eyes and fall asleep. Ando continued to look at the writings. I looked at him.  
  
"Are you going to look at those all night?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just looking for something." He said holding up a paper. "Something about the Eternal Fate."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just...I dunno." He laid the paper down and put them all away. "Might as well get some sleep." He said as he laid down.  
  
"Hey Ando." I said. He looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to tell the others about you being...you know." I asked. He paused for a moment.  
  
"I guess, but not right now." He closed his eyes. "I feel like it's not time yet." I sighed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day I woke up shortly after Ando. Soon we were all up. Ando and I went over to Precis' house to check on Claude and Sugano. When we got there we found them messing with that bike thing. Only this time, there were two. Sugano noticed us and looked up from the bike.  
  
"What took you so long?" He said as Claude looked up but went back to working.  
  
"We were waiting for everyone to wake up." Ando said, walking up to the bike. "So how's it coming?"  
  
"Not, bad." Claude grunted as he turned something. "Graft was working on'em while we were gone."  
  
"Really?" Ando said.  
  
"Yeah, really hard." Graft walked in with Precis.  
  
"When'd you get here?" Precis asked sitting on the desk.  
  
"We just got here." Ando said as Claude straitened up.  
  
"Well, let's test it and see if we need to do anything." He said. Sugano agreed and helped Claude get the bikes to the gate. Graft stayed behind while the rest of us followed. Claude got on one while Sugano got on the other. They both hit a switch and the bike hovered off the ground. Claude grabbed the handle and shot forward with great speed. Sugano followed after Claude and began riding around the clearing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Claude rode high on the hillside and Sugano began race him.  
  
"Go faster!" Precis hollered as they passed us. I laughed a little and watched the two go twice as fast. They rode around the field two more times before stopping in front of us.  
  
"Hop on." Claude said to me.  
  
"Yeah, you'll love it." Sugano said as Precis jumped on without hesitation. I got on and wrapped my arms around Claude's chest.  
  
"Hold on tight." He said as we started moving. Now I can see why they love it, it does go really fast. Ando stood at the gate watching us and laughed as Precis hollered for joy. We rode around the hill and leapt off the top of it. I tightened my grip as we went in mid air. We landed and rode to the gate. Precis hopped off staggering a little. I got off and so did Claude.  
  
"Did you find anything wrong with yours?" Sugano asked as he jumped off.  
  
"Yeah." Claude said. We all looked at him and there was silence. Then a small smile crept from his face. "It doesn't go fast enough." We all laughed and walked back to the inn. Claude and Sugano hid the bikes in the bushes by the gate so no body would take them or see them. We walked in the inn and found the others waiting in the lobby.  
  
"So where were you?" Ashton asked.  
  
"Testing something." Sugano said. "Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Ashton said looking away.  
  
"All that's left to do is wait for the army to come." Ando said. Oh that's right, I forgot about them.  
  
"Where were they going to attack?" Claude asked Ashton. Ashton looked at him.  
  
"They might attack either the castle first or the front line. I'm not sure." He said.  
  
"Then let's have half go to the castle and the other half go to the front line." Claude said.  
  
"That'd work." Dias said standing up. "There's a better chance of the army attacking to front, so Claude you go there."  
  
"Who else goes with him?" I asked.  
  
"I'll stay at the castle." Sugano announced.  
  
"Alright, you, Ando, Ashton and Precis will go to the front line." Dias said to me. "Everyone else will go to the castle, and we'd better get going as soon as we can." We all agreed and got ready to leave for the castle. Claude and Sugano got the bikes (that name has got ta go, SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!) and brought them along. Ando was talking to Ashton, Sugano stayed silent the whole way unless addressed, Dias every now and then, Leon and Hikeru were taking up a storm with Precis and me. As for Claude, he seemed focused on something, or maybe sad, I couldn't tell. Maybe he was tiered, or something.  
  
"Rena!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Leon.  
  
"Oh, yes?" I said.  
  
"Did you here what I said about my spell?"  
  
"Uh, no, sorry." Is said. He sighed.  
  
"So what do you think about my new spell?" He asked.  
  
"That 'Nether Spirit'? It's impressive." I said.  
  
"There, see Precis?" Leon said with a smile.  
  
"I believe what I see, not hear." She said. Leon laughed a little. Hikeru tugged on Leon's sleeve.  
  
"Show me the spell again please." She pleaded.  
  
"We can't do it here, only in fights." I said. Leon grunted and went back to talking with Hikeru. About twenty minutes later we reached Lacour. Dias, Leon, Hikeru, Noel and Sugano went to the castle while the rest of us made our way to the front line. It was around noon before we reached the front line. We walked in and headed for the commanders office. As we were walking Ando was looking around at the place.  
  
"So this is the front line, huh?" He said as we walked into store.  
  
"Usually it's not this empty. There used to be many soldiers here when the Sorcery Globe was still around." I said to Ando as we walked up the stairs. We turned and entered the office. The commander looked at us.  
  
"Do you remember us?" Claude asked. The commander paused for a moment.  
  
"Oh yes. You're the ones who were here a few months ago, right?" He asked as he walked up to us.  
  
"Yes, and we're here to help defend Lacour one last time." Claude said. The commander stopped and looked at him. We all looked at Claude. Was he that confident enough to believe that this fight will put an end to evil that will harm Expel? Or does he really believe this is the final fight to defend Expel? The commander sighed and looked out the window. There was silence, the only sound was the outside activities. The commander opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked up, his expression blank. Was he surprised that we want to help, or has something bad happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Sorry for da delay...if ther was one...I can only get on the almighty computer on fri. n weekends-wait...didn't I already say that? Next chapter as soon as possible...hang on, lemmie say I can't get online to ff.net but I can check emal...that's it. I based the chapter name off of the way the front line needs help. 


	13. 

Disclaimer: If I ever get to own Star Ocean, I'll tell ya. Right now, I am obsessed with previews. I made anada one fer when the gang enters Falceon's castle. If you people wanna see it, tell me in yur reviews. I've gotta bio made out fer Ando and Sugano, alright. So don't say, 'Reveal Ando's past, reveal Sugano's past'. And if any of you are wondering why Ando and Rena's last name aren't the same, I'll tell ya why. We know that West found Rena in the forest and took her home. What we don't know is if Rena kept her last name or if she took Westa's last name. Smart ain't I? My theory is that Rena took Westa's last name, so her real last name is Sarion, aight? AND NO MORE SPELLING HINTS/ERROR STUFF, PLEASE!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!  
  
~*~Ando~*~  
  
The commander stood there, searching for words. He took several deep breaths before looking up at us.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came to help us here, but I'm afraid our soldiers are dropping faster now that Falceon has arrived." He said glumly. "Do you think you can handle this, with so many soldiers down?"  
  
"We'll manage it." Ashton said.  
  
"There's no way we can lose." I said.  
  
"Well, we will help you out as much as possible, but I'm not sure how much we can do."  
  
"Don't worry." Claude said. "The front line is in good hands." With that, the commander nodded and dismissed us. We walked out of the office and went outside.  
  
"It's been a while since we've been here." Claude said as he leaned on the rail.  
  
"I know." Rena said. "Well, not really." Leon pulled out his spell book and began looking at it. Hikeru, as usual, was right over his shoulder looking at his book saying 'Oh, what's this?' and 'Oo show me that.!' Really, I don't see how Leon can put up with that. I walked up to the rail and looked out at the land. It went on for a few miles before hitting the water. The sun was beginning to set and there was a beautiful sunset on the horizon. I stared at it for a moment, thinking about how that day looked. People screaming in terror, horrifying screams, children's cries of pain or sorrow. I closed my eyes, trying to push back that evil thought. The thought of Falceon killing my parents. It made me feel guilty for not telling Rena how our parents really died, but I don't think she's ready to hear it. I stared at the sunset a little longer before speaking.  
  
"So when do you think the army will attack?" I asked Ashton.  
  
"Not sure, maybe in a day." He said looking up at me.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be much harder than the first time, should it?" Claude said. Ashton looked at him.  
  
"That was nothing compared to what Falceon has in store for us." He said.  
  
"So you guys know about Falceon?" A voice said from behind. We all turned around to find a man standing there. He had red hair and looked somewhere around twenty-two. He had on a blue tank top and black pants with two saber swords on his back. He had a scar on his face that stretched from his eyebrow to his chin. "Uh, who are you?" Ashton asked.  
  
"My name is Ryo." He said. "I was told to came and help out with the army and all. But all that aside, I heard you guys talking about Falceon."  
  
"Oh, well, we do know a little about him." I said. "We've actually fought him once."  
  
"Oh really." Ryo said as he walked up to the railing. "What was it like?"  
  
"Not easy." Claude said looking out at the field. Ryo looked at him strangely.  
  
"You make it sound like that was Armageddon." He said. Claude looked at him.  
  
"It was damn near Armageddon it seemed like." He said. Ryo smiled a little and looked across the land.  
  
"Well, I know a little secret bout him." Ryo said.  
  
"What kind of secret?" Ashton asked as he stood up strait.  
  
"Oh, like, weak points, strong points, blah." Ryo said. "Things like that."  
  
"When did you get this?" Rena asked. Ryo looked at her.  
  
"Not to long ago. I was just cruising around Halbred and." Ryo started, but Ashton cut him off.  
  
"Halbred?" He said. "What is Halbred? Ryo thought for a moment.  
  
"Uh...a continent, duh." He said.  
  
"There is no such thing." Rena said.  
  
"Ah, but there is." Ryo said. "No one has ever been able to explore it until Falceon came around. Halbred is an island out in the middle of the sea, just a few miles from the Hoffman Ruins."  
  
"And what were you doing there?" Claude asked.  
  
"I was searching for Falceon." Ryo said, looking back out at the now star filling sky. "I found a huge black castle and, well, went in. Then your original 'welcome to my piece a crap castle,' intro started."  
  
"I see." Ashton said. I remembered Leon and Hikeru and looked back to find them gone.  
  
"Uh, guys." I said. "Where'd Leon and Hikeru go?" The others turned around.  
  
"Uh oh. Knowing Leon he probably went off to show Hikeru spells or something." Claude said. Ryo looked at him.  
  
"I saw a boy with blue hair run down the stairs when I came up here." Ryo said. We all looked at him.  
  
"Was he with a girl?" Rena asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, with pink hair."  
  
"Well then, I got an idea." Claude said. "Let's go find them," He said as he headed for the steps. The rest of us followed, leaving Ryo behind. I stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"Are you coming?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, well, if you want me to." He said.  
  
"You could be a lot of help and we could use it." I said. He paused for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Awright, I'll come." He got up and followed us. I went after the other three who were at the bottom of the stairs by the time we were half way down.  
  
"Do you know where they were heading?" I asked Ryo as we walked through the store.  
  
"Uh, no, but that one boy was talking about spells n the girl said stuff like go kill a monster and show me." I felt fear wash over me. If Leon was going to show Hikeru spells, that means he would go out and find a monster, without us knowing. He could get himself, and Hikeru, hurt badly. I ran towards the others, telling them what Leon might be doing. Ryo caught up and we did quick introductions before speeding passed the guards at the gate. We ran out onto the field and looked around. There was no sign of Leon or Hikeru anywhere.  
  
"See'em?" Ashton said looking around.  
  
"Nothing." I said. I looked nervously around. I glanced towards the trees and saw something. Then I heard a growl and someone say something. That must be Leon! Ryo heard the same thing and began walking that way.  
  
"Wait." I said.  
  
"No, it's fine." Ryo said continuing into the trees. He disappeared into the green wall and moments past. Then there was a cry of pain and we all ran in. The second I entered there was an orange blur and I was knocked on the ground. I didn't get a chance to look up before flying backwards. There was another cry of pain and I tried to open my eyes, but when I did, all I saw was blood. I had been hit in the head. I heard Claude cry out and Ryo shout as there was a loud snap. Something broke, or someone broke a bone. It was a disgusting sound to your ears. I was hit again and I collided with a tree. I heard someone run my way and stop at my side. I figured it was Rena.  
  
"Heal." She said and all of the pain left me. I opened my eyes to find Claude on the ground, his arm bloody, Ryo with his swords out and slashing at what looked like a giant lizard. Ashton was helping Claude up and getting him out of the way.  
  
"Thrust Stab!" Ryo called out as he shot forward and stabbed the lizard with both swords. (Kina like a Cross Slash and a Twin Stab mix.) He hit the lizard and its eyes became white. Ryo backed off and Claude pulled out his sword and held it to where it was facing the lizard. I realized what was about to happen and turned to Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, back away." I said. He looked back at me then backed up. Claude mumbled something and aimed his sword at the lizard, which was now advancing on him. Ryo didn't seem amazed by Claude's sword, not that I expected it, but his sword is definitely something you don't come close to seeing every day. Ryo watched, amused when a blue beam shot from Claude's sword and struck the beast in the heart. The lizard cried one last breath before dying. It slumped over onto the ground. Ryo looked at Claude and smiled.  
  
"So you're the one." He said walking up to him.  
  
"I what?" Claude said as Ryo looked at him, head to toe.  
  
"Not, what I would have expected, but hey, who ever said that hero's had to be from the same planet as everyone else?" Ryo said.  
  
"What? You mean..." Claude said.  
  
"Yes I know, I know you're from Earth." Ryo said.  
  
"But how?" Claude asked.  
  
"Oh, let's just say, I have a unique skill."  
  
"Hey, let's quit asking and start looking for Leon and Hikeru." Ashton blurted out.  
  
"Did you see anyone when you came in hear?" I asked Ryo.  
  
"Mmm, I think." He said as he pointed deeper in the trees. "It sounded like they were coming from over there."  
  
"Well then, let's go." Claude said as he started deeper in the woods. We followed and kept a close eye on anything that moved. A few moments later Claude stopped for a moment then ran off into the trees. We ran after him, hoping that he found Leon and Hikeru. We saw him drop and kneel down by someone. As I ran beside him, I saw it was Leon, only he was beat up.  
  
"What happened?" Claude asked him. Leon tried to speak, but his injuries wouldn't let him. Rena knelt beside him and casted a healing spell. I looked around and saw no Hikeru.  
  
"And where's Hikeru?" I asked, continuing to look around.  
  
"She, was dragged off, by something." Leon said weakly. "I...tried, to stop it, but got knocked out."  
  
"Great, we need to be at the front line." Ashton said. Now we're in deep trouble. The monsters could have dragged Hikeru away to kill her or to do something else. I shuddered at the thought of what might happen. Then, and idea hit me.  
  
"Why don't we have half of us stay at the front while the others look for Hikeru." I suggested.  
  
"That would work." Claude said. "Now let's decide who goes where."  
  
"Since there's a chance Falceon might be luring us into a trap, Rena should go back to the front." I said. "Ashton, you should go back also."  
  
"And the rest of us go find Hikeru?" Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah, three's better than two." I said.  
  
"Four's better than three." Ashton said. I looked at him.  
  
"You're right, but if Falceon sent out a minion that only Claude can defeat, I don't know why, then we need him to go with us. And if Falceon comes while we're gone, someone needs to protect Rena, and surly there will be a sufficient amount of monsters guarding Hikeru for who knows what." I said. Ashton thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, you're right." He said. "I'll take Leon with me."  
  
"No." Leon protested. "I wanna help find Hikeru."  
  
"Leon, the front line isn't having a great time holding off the enemy, and your spells could really help them out." Claude said. "We'll find her and bring her back safely." Leon stared blankly at Claude before looking down.  
  
"But..." He said. Claude walked up to him and knelt down.  
  
"Leon, don't worry." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. If you remember when we arrived on El, remember how we found everyone?" Leon nodded. "Well, that's just how we'll find Hikeru, not harmed or anything." Leon looked at Claude for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Alright." He said. "But come back soon."  
  
"We will." Claude said standing up and facing deeper into the woods.  
  
"You guys head on back to the front line." I said. "The army might strike sooner than we anticipate." The others started back towards the front line. I looked at Ryo and Claude and we began to walk through the woods. I only hope Hikeru is still alive when we find her.  
  
Divine Soul: Uh...me got question, who should the next chapter be told by? Ryo, or Claude...or Ando, again? I was just wondering...OK, me go psycho now, NVKJDSHJJTGRHEGREUSHJTU43HTJRNGURANUGHREWJGNRJKAJGIRHJGRENGJFDNGJFDHSTIRHGJF DHGKJSANK;GHFJGHFAJGKHGFKJAHGKFDAHTIREJGKREJIGJREWTGRNMCHDHGFDHSJRHFELWKTJRE SHR-*continues on through the night* 


	14. 

Disclaimer: I have a question, should I pair up Precis and Sugano? And do you want another preview?  
  
~*~Ryo~*~  
  
We continued our way through the forest, hoping to find that girl, Hikeru. From what Leon told us, it sounded like he was trying to fight off the monster but it didn't care about Leon, it just wanted Hikeru. Why would anyone steal a child? There may be a reason, but rather stupid I'll bet. Then something crossed my mind. I remember the book I stole from Falceon's castle. It was written in some other language, one I couldn't decipher. I remember the word Nedian somewhere in there, but I don't know what that is. There were a few words in there that had what they mean and say, but only a few. I knew a few words in Nedian, I guess. There was also a description of what a Nedian looks like. Every time I look at Ando, I think of Nedian. Maybe he is one. That, I don't know.  
  
"Ryo!" Ando said, just above a whisper. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. There was a clearing and some Z'gains (Lizard things from last chapter) up ahead.  
  
"Ryo, get down." Claude said. I followed them behind a bush and crouched down.  
  
"Can you see Hikeru?" Ando asked looking around.  
  
"...no." Claude said.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the same thing we fought earlier?" Ando asked.  
  
"Yep. They're called Z'gains." I said.  
  
"Really?" Ando said.  
  
"Hey look!" Claude pointed towards the cliff. I looked over and at the foot of it was a small girl.  
  
"Hikeru!" Ando said. "She's tethered to the wall."  
  
"C'mon, think of some way we can sneak up there and get her." I said.  
  
"I could distracted them with me power." Claude suggested.  
  
"Yeah, then we'll run up and get Hikeru." I said.  
  
"Then I'll get her back here." Ando said.  
  
"Alright, and don't get hurt." Claude said, drawing his sword. He stood up and looked for a way to sneak up behind the monsters. Ando and I got ready to run after Hikeru. Claude stood in a spot and waited for a moment. As Ando and I were walking along the edge, Ando tripped. He hit the ground, attracting one of the Z'gains attention.  
  
"Don't move." I said to him quietly. The Z'gain slowly made its way up to us. Claude chose that time to leap out of his hiding place and attack. His move was caught by the Z'gain advancing on us and it aimed for Claude.  
  
"Now." Ando said getting up. He ran towards Hikeru and I followed. Claude was really taking care of the Z'gains, seemed like no problem at all.  
  
"Ando." Hikeru said as she looked up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ando asked as he untied Hikeru, but as soon as he did the Z'gains immediately began to thrash Claude. This time, he was struggling with what seemed like no hope.  
  
"Get Hikeru out of here!" I told Ando. He nodded and ran with Hikeru back into the forest. I drew my swords and rushed in to help Claude. But as soon as I did, he was already on the ground. The Z'Gains began to turn on me. Man, if they were able to take out Claude that easy, then certainly I'll die. One of the Z'Gains leapt through the air and got ready to slash me. Then, there was a black cloud behind it and a hand emerged from there swirling blackness. It grabbed the Z'Gain and began crushing it. The Z'Gain began shrieking and howling for the hand to let go. The other Z'Gains watched and started backing off. The restrained Z'Gain continued crying out inn pain, until it gave one last cry. Its body fell limp and lifeless and the hand threw it off to the side. The other Z'Gains began growling and roaring at the hand. Then, the hand twirled itself and stopped forming a sign. Then a back shock wave erupted from it and smashed into the Z'Gains. Each one flew off in a different direction, hitting rock or grass, either way, they were dead. I decided to take cover and ran back into the safety of the trees. I hid behind a bush and looked back at the hand. It was looming over Claude. Damn, how could I have forgotten? I griped my swords tightly and ran out to slash at the hand. Before I could do anything, the owner of the hand emerged. Standing tall above me, was Falceon. Oh great, now that Ando ran away, how am I gonna do this?  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the little rodent." Falceon said. "I suppose you are wondering why I am here, no?" I was shocked and mad to see Falceon here, that I couldn't answer.  
  
"I, uh." I stammered.  
  
"Ha ha, you can't even talk. Oh well, it is not you who I came for." Falceon said as he looked over at Claude. "It is him." Falceon's eyes began to glow slightly and he shot me against the cliff side. I hit it hard and knocked the air out of me. Gasping, I looked at Falceon to find him reaching down to Claude. Oh no, he gonna kill him I bet, not good. I tried to get up and help, but that collision with the cliff had broken my leg. Falceon's fingers wrapped around Claude's neck and he began chocking him. Shit, think fast...THIIINK!!!  
  
"Hey Falceon!" I shouted. He looked over at me.  
  
"And what does the rodent want?" He asked.  
  
"You're trying to kill Claude, right?" I said.  
  
"Yes, that is the main idea."  
  
"Well to bad, he's already dead right now." I said just as Claude was waking up. Great, now he's really gonna die, SLEEEP, ACT LIKE YOU'RE DEAD, SLEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!  
  
"Ah, well I guess he isn't after all." Falceon squeezed Claude's neck tighter. Claude grabbed Falceon's hand and tried to make him let go, but all that did was make him do it tighter. Claude began kicking his feet and whatever he could to get free. It was almost terrifying to watch, someone trying to break free, failing each time. Falceon laughed each time Claude tried to say something. Then he pulled out his scythe and slashed at Claude. Claude cried out and let go of Flaceon's hand, causing him to suffocate even more. Falceon laughed and squeezed Claude's neck tighter still. Claude began gasping for air with his weak grip on Falceon's hand. Then, Claude's hands fell to his side. Was he dead...?  
  
"Raging Flames!" A voice hollered before fire burst from a small opening in the trees. The burning flame hit Falceon's hand making him drop Claude. Ando emerged from the trees, revealing Rena hiding in the bushes. Claude hit the ground with a small thud and lay there, like he was dead.  
  
"Ah, so your friends have come to save you." Falceon said brushing off the burn on his hand.  
  
"Leave Falceon." Ando said pointing his sword at him.  
  
"That's just what I was intending to do, without being told." Falceon straitened up and picked up his scythe. Suddenly, everything went black, nothing but darkness. A split second later, Falceon was gone. Silence rained across the clearing which had blood from the Z'Gains scattered nearby Claude. Nobody moved or said anything, until Claude shifted a little and gasped. Rena ran from her hiding spot and to Claude's side.  
  
"I thought we were gonna die." I said as Ando walked over to me.  
  
"Yeah, well we pulled through." Ando said, extending his hand out to help me.  
  
"And thank the lord you did." I said as Ando helped me stand. We walked over to Claude and Rena.  
  
"Is'e gonna live?" Ando asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not dead." Claude said, sitting up.  
  
"Ha, ha." I said. "Were you just playing when Falceon was choking you?"  
  
"Good aren't I?" Claude looked at me, standing up with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Good, god I thought that was real." I said. "You're pretty good."  
  
"A little to good." Rena said. "Now lets get back to the front line before something happens."  
  
"Right, but, before that, why don't I get medical attention." I said pointing at my leg.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rena said, starting a spell. Moments past and soon my leg was fixed. I slowly stood on my leg.  
  
"Quancy." I said, looking up at Rena. No sooner had I said it, I realized that I had just spoken something in Nedian to her. Oh great, that was smart. But she didn't have a puzzled look, but rather she looked amazed.  
  
"W-what did you say?" Ando stuttered.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I understood that." Rena said slowly.  
  
"So did I." Ando glanced at Rena then back at me.  
  
"I...well, have this book and it's in some language, I don't know though." I said. "That's where I got what I said from."  
  
"Can you show me?" Ando said walking up to me.  
  
"Sure, let's get back first." I said. For the rest of the way, Ando and Rena were tense. Everyone else was probably thinking about what I said. I wonder if Falceon can understand what's written in that book. If he can, well, good for him. When I found some of the translated words, in the ancient prophecy it said something about a chosen Nedian and Hero of Light. Whoever, and whatever, this is, I have no bloody clue. I don't know what this book is for, but I would really like to find out. Just as we were exiting the trees, there was a man running from the front line gate. It seemed to be a guard. He stopped in front of us. His face said nothing but trouble.  
  
"You must hurry." He said. "There is an enormous army advancing on the front. If you don't, we may all die."  
  
"Already?!" I said.  
  
"Yes. Now, excuse me." The guard bowed and ran back to the front. We each glanced at each other before speeding off towards the front line. I hope we can pull this off some how, cause I sure don't wanna die like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Yeah, next chapter by Sugano, happy? Fine, I'm gone. 


	15. 

Disclaimer: OK I just made out a quiz so you can see which of my people yur like. Ando, Sugano, Ryo or Hikeru. If you want me to post it, demand it in the reviews. I'll have it for the last part of the next chapter.  
  
~*~Sugano~*~  
  
The visit with the king couldn't get any stranger. Precis pulled out her toy to mess with it and it got loose and we're all standing back, watching her weave in and out of the guards' legs tryin to get it. Then her thing jumped up on the king's lap and Precis skidded to stop and slammed into the king. You'd think he'd be mad or something, but no, he was amused with that machine that he acted like it never happened. But all that aside, coming here might as well be a walk in the park. Nothing's happened here so far. You'd think this'd be their first stop, cause of all the people We're all walking around town at the moment...bored outa my mind. Why couldn't Ashton stay here and I go to the front line? Sucks that I can't leave the town, woulda been more than happy to ride the hover bike. I sighed as I walked into the castle. Maybe I can kill time here. I walked up some stairs and as I reached the top I heard a loud screech. It sounded like some beast. I ran down a hall way and heard yelling. It sounded like some sorta struggle. I went through a door and found some soldiers trying to restrain a dragon, or something. I walked along the edge of the arena and watch them. They weren't having the best of times, that's for sure.  
  
"Grab him from there!" One of the men called out, pointing to a tether dangling from the dragon's leg. A soldier ran and grabbed the rope on command. Of course, that didn't do squat. All that did was risk injury for the poor guy.  
  
"We have to put it to sleep!" Someone shouted as they ran up to who seemed like the one in charge of everything.  
  
"We can't! If we..." The man couldn't finish. He looked up at the dragon, which was now staring towards me. It's expression was calm, concentrated, or stressed. All the soldiers stopped and backed away. The dragon continued to watch every movement I made. I slowly began to walk further down to the arena, watching the dragon's eyes carefully. As soon as I reached the bottom, the dragon lunged at me. I jumped out of the way, drawing my sword. The dragon had met the wall and the entire place shook. I felt someone grab my sword and try to yank it out. I turned to look in the eyes of a soldier.  
  
"You mustn't hurt the beast. You might kill it." The soldier said.  
  
"Then how'm I sposed to knock it out?" I said.  
  
"I dunno, just don't hurt it to terribly bad." The soldier backed away and stood near the edge. I looked back at the dragon, which was now looking madder than hell. I held my sword up and slammed it into the ground and used Ricochet. Small rocks flew up in a line towards my target. When they reached it, sharp rocks shot from the ground. Some of the rocks hit it in the stomach; some of them hit its legs. The dragon hollered and staggered a bit, then locked its eyes on me. Most of the soldiers behind it took this time to chain it down so it won't escape. It struggled to get free. Seeing I have no need here now, I put my sword away and made my way out of the arena. As I was walking back down the stairs, I thought that was no fun at all. Practically some work out with your host, Mr. Richards. Oh well, Time to look for something else. I walked along a long line of merchants selling useless crap, in my opinion. As I made it to the end of the large crowd I found an ally that was basically, deserted. Makes you think something's gonna happen, like in horror movies. I walked on down the ally, down every corner. Maybe something interesting will happen here. Just as I reached a dead end, there was a firm grasp on my shoulder. I whipped around to find a man, dressed in a black cloak with his face in shadow.  
  
"Hello, young man." He said.  
  
"Uh, yeah." I said.  
  
"And what brings you here?" The man asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything, just, curious."  
  
"...bored." I replied dully. The man laughed slightly then looked up to where you could see his mouth.  
  
"Well, I know something that could interest you." A small smile crept along his face.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. Have you ever heard of, the Dark Manna Orb?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, no. Why?"  
  
"Well, I happen to be looking for it, right now."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Ah, that is for me to know." Then man reached into the inside of his cloak and pulled out a small, dark purple ball with sparkling green inside.  
  
"...yep, it's pretty." I said.  
  
"This is a model of what I am looking for. If you happen to find it, could you tell me?"  
  
"Only if I know what for."  
  
"Persistent, aren't we?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Very well." The man looked at the small model of the orb. "The orb is supposed to hold great magic only Tria has been able to control."  
  
"Oh great." I thought. "Grandpa's bed time stories come to haunt me."  
  
"It was sealed in an orb, about this size, so that no one could injure innocent people with it."  
  
"And, what would happen if they tried to break the whatever?"  
  
"Before I answer that, I should say that it was locked up in a temple, just off on a small island called Carineh."  
  
"Cari-wha?"  
  
"Carineh." The man put the small orb away. "Hardly any one knows where it is, but I happen to be one of those few."  
  
"Alright, so where is it?"  
  
"I shall not tell you." The man said. "It is to be kept secret."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I folded my arms and gave a bored expression.  
  
"Still displeased? Well, then I guess you want to hear no more."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Not even if it's about, Falceon?" Whoa, time out, put the game on pause.  
  
"I'm sorry, come again?"  
  
"I know a lot of information on Falceon, very small amount I don't." Then man pulled his hood down, revealing a scared face, the scar ran from his right eyebrow to just below his left eye. His hair was sleeked back and black.  
  
"Well then, why don't you pass some of it to me?"  
  
"I can say very little, vaguely."  
  
"Gimme yur best shot."  
  
"Alright. Where shall I start?" He asked aloud as he brought his hand to his chin, looking into the sky. A few moments passed as there was a cat waking along the wall, further down the ally. Then man looked at it for a second, after which the cat looked terrified and ran off. OK, that was weird.  
  
"So, I'm still here." I said, getting impatient.  
  
"Forgive me. I guess I should say that, Falceon is stronger than he looks."  
  
"I kina figured that. But, anything useful?"  
  
"Here's a kind of riddle."  
  
"Joy, I love these...not." I thought.  
  
" 'Ghosts he controls, means he is alike, but he is not'...this should be the most helpful hint I can give you." The man pulled the hood up and shadowed his face. "Now, I must be going."  
  
"Yeah, have fun." I said. The man bowed slightly and turned around the corner. As I made my way back I looked down the ally he turned into and found...nothing. It was a dead end with no doors or anything. I took in the surroundings for a moment before walking back on. From the crowd, and back to...ok that made no sense really. I pushed through the crowd, thinking about what that man had told me. I was so deep in thought I couldn't even hear the merchants crying out their items to sell at me. As I reached the town square, there was a crowed at the gate. Deciding to find out what it's about, I walked over to the fuss. The voices of terrified people filled my ears as I stood nearby.  
  
"People, do not, panic." A soldier on a stand called out.  
  
"How can we not panic in a time like this?" A man shouted. A few others could be heard, agreeing with the man.  
  
"I know that the front is struggling, but they will keep the monsters from getting to this town." The soldier said.  
  
"Sugano." I turned around to see Noel walking this way.  
  
"Ah, hey."  
  
"What's all this about?" Noel asked as he stood by me.  
  
"I think some guy said the front line is getting attacked."  
  
"Shouldn't we go help?" Noel looked at me.  
  
"We said we would be here in case monsters do attack Lacour."  
  
"Yes, but nothing has...you're right." Noel agreed.  
  
"Maybe if it gets bad enough, we'll come and lend a hand." I said as the crowd began leaving.  
  
"Until then, let's stay alert." Noel said. "I'm going to ask the king something now."  
  
"Ok, bye." I lifted my hand and let it fall to my side as Noel walked toward the castle. I headed for the inn to bore myself to death. But wait, I could always think about what that man said. As I walked into my room and fell onto the bed, my first thought was, what did that mean? 'Ghosts he controls, means he is alike, but he is not', what could that mean...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Ah, sorry for the wait. Struggled a bit with this one. Now, Should the next one be at the front line or back with poor Sugano's bored life at the moment? WHO SHOULD TELL IT?! 


	16. 

Disclaimer: Next time someone says 'Use the force', you say 'Screw the force, who's gotta grenade?' Gotta love that one. And if I didn't already say this, Sugano is a Lieutenant Connell. I think in chap. 3 he was just Lieutenant. And, if you think about it, Nede, having advance technology that we don't come close to having, exited seven hundred million yeas ago. In Star Ocean, we have space stations n stuff, but nowhere near Nede's tech. I think. And Expel, well, ooold times. We can think of it that Nede was born before Earth was even beginning life, and Expel is learning from Earth, doesn't it seem to have some kinda connection? Nede's been round for more than seven hundred million years, that's fer sure, otherwise how'd the get such technology? They couldn't have just been born with it; they must have started out like Earth did...I just wasted two minutes of your life...but, from now on, please read these notes, sometimes it's important.  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
If you think the first attack on the front was bad, you'll lose all hope when you see this. Last time was like a bunch of five year olds with big genetic blunt objects. This time...uh, it's just really hard. We were asked to be stationed on the ground just in front of the wall. (You know that place were you can get to with the bunny...BUNNY!) Other soldiers are with us, most are going down fast. The monsters attacked early this morning, and we've been fighting ever since. My blade fell onto another beast and killed it. It was just like any other battle. Rena's standing in the back with Leon and Hikeru, sword swingers up front. I looked up at the horizon, seeing nothing but more monsters coming our way. In my eyes, I seem to be doing most of the work. The battle had gone on for almost five hours, and I'm getting exhausted already. If I'm getting tired, just from these five hours, I won't be able to hold out until we're done.  
  
"There's just no end to them." Ryo said as he pulled his saber out of now dead body.  
  
"Maybe we can kill'em before they get here." Ando said.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"I could use a spell, like Noah." Leon said, opening his book. The rest of us looked at each other, then agreed.  
  
"Leon can do it, all by himself." Hikeru said. Leon smirked a bit before holding out his hand. I decided to help him out a little and charge up my best power, the Love element. I held it vertically and concentrated on building up energy. Leon, having near memorized the book, was ready to cast the spell in no time.  
  
"Noah!" He called out as he waved his hand. A large wave appeared further down towards the monsters, as not to hit us. As that was taking place, I decided to try something new. I could combine two of my powers and make it twice as powerful. As I began thinking of two elements, Ryo used a move we had not seen yet.  
  
"Shock Wave!" He called out as he cut through the air once with one saber, sending a blue streak towards a monster which was coming fro the side, and cut through the air again, sending another one towards the mad army in front of us. I had the Love down, now Courage. The monsters where getting closer now...  
  
"...I, feel weird." Hikeru muttered.  
  
"Wha?" Leon asked.  
  
"I feel like, theres, energy, or something in my hands..." Hikeru looked at her hands.  
  
"What?" Ando walked over to her.  
  
"Strange." Ryo said.  
  
"I know-AH!" Hikeru screeched as a small spark shot from her hands.  
  
"What the...?!" Ando mumbled.  
  
"The same thing happened to me when I learned I could cast spells." Leon said. "So maybe you can to."  
  
"Really?!" Hikeru said.  
  
"Yeah, here, try to cast this spell." Leon handed her his book and showed her the incantation for Star Light.  
  
"Ok, I just, hold out my hand right?"  
  
"Yep." Leon showed her, and she began. She muttered to herself, then let loose with a stream of stars falling onto the enemy.  
  
"Whoa, you really can..." Ryo said.  
  
"Wow, I mean, how could I ever do that?"  
  
"Maybe cause you spend a lot of time with me that some of my heraldry's wearing onto you." Leon said. Hikeru laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh no." Ando said, looking at the horizon. What?! I had been listening to them; I didn't realize how great the power was now. I could really hurt myself if this gets any stronger, but...  
  
"Stand back." I told the others. Ando looked at me and went wide-eyed.  
  
"Claude, you're...not, right? I mean, your kidding." Ando said.  
  
"No." I said. I aimed at the left most line of monsters and hoped for the best. A huge blast a red and turquoise blew from my sword, nearly knocking me back. I slowly aimed my sword to the right most line, making sure to hit every beast in between. I was holding out pretty well, until like half of my stamina broke and left me weak, but I held on.  
  
"Claude!" Ryo shouted at me. "Stop or you'll hurt yourself!"  
  
"No...can't." I grunted. I had too much power built up, and it all had to go. Just as the last spurt of energy hit the last monster there, I dropped my sword and fell back. Words couldn't describe how tired I was...and light headed. I was shaking madly from that last blow, and was breathing heavy. The first thing I saw before closing my eyes was Rena. I could barely understand her, what she asked, or said. I was falling in and out of consciousness.  
  
"...rest...be fine." The only words I could understand. I tried to control my breathing a little, but couldn't. Note to self; never think about doing something like that again, till yur ready. I could barely make out shouts from my friends, and foe.  
  
"Fairy Heal..." Slowly, some strength returned to me. I was still unable to fight though. Soon after the spell, I had fallen unconscious...  
  
"Sentro gyron inyt ken?"  
  
Who is that?  
  
"Don't I sound familiar to you?"  
  
...no.  
  
"Really? Well then, I'll get to the point. Do you know what the true purpose of that sword is?"  
  
To, kill Falceon?  
  
"That, and?"  
  
...  
  
"How sad, you don't ever know what it does to its wielder?"  
  
No.  
  
"Think about its name...'Eternal Fate'...what does it sound like it would do to its wielder?"  
  
...eternal fate...something to do with fate.  
  
"Yes, but what kind of fate is given to the soul?"  
  
...an eternal fate...right?  
  
"Yes...your fate, before the sword, was a normal one, but now... now it is eternal, you can't change it..."  
  
...  
  
"I will send you back now...remember, this..."  
  
There was a flash of light and I found myself sitting up and looking out at the line of, no monsters...must have retreated for now. I looked at my hand and thought about that...I now have an eternal fate...I never thought it was possible...then again never thought about it. I took in the scenes around me and found it was shortly past sun set. I looked to my side and saw Rena sitting there, asleep, Ando next to her. The others weren't in sight. Must be inside. I still felt a little dizzy from the blast. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, looking at the sky. Large dark clouds were coming in, giving the sky a beautiful shade. The sun setting on one side, clouds coming from the other...reminds me of a time on Earth. The different shades of red and orange where the sun was, the clouds light where the sun could reach. Probably the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen...for a long time. The sun went down and the clouds covered most of the sky. I enjoyed the scene before me, deciding to wait a little before waking the others. A few minutes past by with some birds chirping, or whatever. I looked at the horizon line and...wait, what the.  
  
"What is that?" I said aloud as I saw a dark figure walking this way. It was an outline to me, among the dark clouds making it impossible to see it. It looked like some kind of, raptor, with, armor? I can't tell. I just barley made out its hand being lifted and pointed to the sky. The part of the sky where the sun had set began to turn green. It continued on its way here. The whole sky became green. It walked on. Heat lightning in the distance. Closer still. Lightning touching down to the ground. Now, you could make out the shape of the thing. My heart, my mind was racing. What's happening? Who is that? (The perfect music to go with this is off a CD called Dream and the song is Mysterious Island. I swear, it's like, freaky.) I tried to wake up Rena, never taking my eyes off the thing. It was tall, and I'll change that from a raptor to a cross between human and raptor. It stood like a human, but had huge sharp claws, metal guarding. Its eyes opened, revealing bright glowing blood red eyes. Now I'm really getting freaked out. I heard a low growl and the next thing I know, I was in mid air, traveling to the ground. I hit the ground, headfirst and landed on my back. I sat up and looked at the thing, looking back at me. Now the air was green, like rain was coming or something. The thing kicked me in the stomach and I flew backwards, shouting as I hit the ground. That woke up Rena and Ando, confusing them with the scene before their eyes. The thing was a blur, left and right. It hit me across the face. I felt blood all over one side of my face. This thing had a hard hit. Then I was in the air once more and looking into the eyes of my, as may logically be expected, my foe. Ando drew his sword and Rena looked worried. Just as was about to be hit in the face, Ando cut me loose, and I fell. The thing didn't look harmed, just really pissed off.  
  
"Kinoy makan, den kah trik Falceon." It said. What? Before anything more happened, it ran off at an incredible speed, leaving ice behind it where its feet touched. I panted heavily, watching the thing run away.  
  
"What was that?" Ando asked, standing by me.  
  
"Dunno." I gasped. Rena looked at me and must have seen my face, cause she ran over.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, helping me stand up straight.  
  
"That, thing." I panted. "Hit me." I felt so weak I could hardly speak.  
  
"We'd better get back. Looks like a storm's coming." Ando said.  
  
"...wait, a second." I said quietly. The sky was no longer green, it was...normal. I didn't understand. Did that thing have some kind of power, or what? As we were walking back, the image entered my head. Those blood red eyes...something about them...like Falceon, or something. I'm not sure what all of this means, but can say one thing.  
  
The end, won't be easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Who should tell the next chapter? Front line? Or Lacour? I'm thinking of doing it here again, cause this is gonna be kina long, with the battling. 


	17. 

Disclaimer:*looking around spacey-like* Dizzy...ow...  
  
~*~Leon~*~  
  
"Hey Leon, get up." A soft voice said to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into another pair of eyes. (This first part's gonna be a looot a conversation...hope you don't mind.^^` If you ideas, please tell me and I'll redo this.)  
  
"AH!" I screamed and sat up.  
  
"Whoa, st just me." Hikeru said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." I mumbled. "Don't do that."  
  
"C'mon, Claude wants us." Hikeru dragged me out of my room and led me outside. There, stood the others, discussing something.  
  
"I know, but it was just an outline, like Falceon." Claude said. "And plus, it was kicking and punching me, you expect me to get a glimpse of it?!"  
  
"Hey, you had time to look at it before it started hitting you." Ashton said.  
  
"It was frickin dark, I don't have night vision." Claude nearly yelled.  
  
"Enough of this." Rena put her hand on Claude's shoulder. "This dispute is getting us nowhere but deeper in to trouble." Claude sighed and leaned against the rail.  
  
"She's right." Ryo agreed. "And if it comes back, then we can all try and see it."  
  
"But from what Claude's saying, it can change the weather." Ando said.  
  
"Ahem, we were summoned?" I blurted. Everyone but Claude looked at me.  
  
"Yeah. But, I think you just heard the whole thing." Ryo said.  
  
"What is this, thing, outline?"  
  
"Some monster Claude saw last night." Ashton muttered. "Probably just making this up."  
  
"I know what I saw, Ashton, and I don't lie...much." Claude breathed his last word.  
  
"Look, I know we're all in a bad mood, but that doesn't mean we can take our anger out on each other." Rena said.  
  
"...sorry." Ashton said softly.  
  
"..." Claude remained silent.  
  
"Let's just think of what to do and get ready for the monsters." Ryo said.  
  
"The monsters aren't coming..." Claude mumbled. Everyone looked at him, confused.  
  
"What?" Ando asked him.  
  
"They aren't coming...soon anyway." Claude repeated in the same tone.  
  
"Is, something wrong?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Wrong...? Maybe." Claude walked past everyone and walked back inside.  
  
"Claude, where are you going?" Rena called after him.  
  
"Somewhere." He mumbled again. We all watched him walk deeper, and deeper into the hall, until he turned a corner. I looked back at everyone else, who seemed just as confused as I did.  
  
"...uh, so...?" Hikeru said shyly.  
  
"Let him be." Ryo said sympathetically. "He's probably a little depressed."  
  
"Then I should help him." Rena said, walking down the hall which Claude had previously went down.  
  
"Well, lets just do what we can." Ando shrugged and began talking with Ryo and Ashton.  
  
"Well, we're obviously not needed here." Hikeru griped.  
  
"We're never needed." I said.  
  
"Hey, lets go and try out some new spells, that I could try and do." Hikeru said.  
  
"Yeah, let me go get my book. You wait here." I said and dashed down the hallway to my room.  
  
"Yeah, I get to cast more spells!" Hikeru chirped. I ran into my room and over to the window. I opened a small trunk and picked up my book. As I did, I saw out the window, something, speeding, or flying across the ground, towards the enemy line. There was a figure on that thing...it, looked like-  
  
"Claude!" I said aloud. "But, what is that?"  
  
"Hey Leon, what's takin ya?" Hikeru ducked in and walked over to me. I pointed out the window and at Claude.  
  
"It's Claude."  
  
"Whaaaa??" Hikeru said, just as there was the sound of footsteps running along the hall, and getting closer. I looked at my door just in time to see Rena running up to the others. Hikeru looked back at me and yanked on my arm.  
  
"Hey c'mon, looks like something going on." I dragged Hikeru away from the window and outside. We arrived just in time to hear the entire discussion.  
  
"Claude, he just jumped on and took off for the enemy line." Rena panted.  
  
"What? Without even telling someone?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
"Maybe he's..." Ando didn't finish, his eyes widened and he whipped around to look out where Claude was now.  
  
"What is it?" Rena asked.  
  
"Remember how he was on the way to the Cave of Trials?" Rena nodded. "He's probably thinking he's gonna take revenge or prove himself, or something."  
  
"In other words, half suicide?" Ashton asked.  
  
"Basically." Ando said.  
  
"We have to stop him." Rena said.  
  
"But we'll never catch up with him." Ryo said. "We'll just have to wait until he gets back..." What?! I can't wait that long, and won't. I don't know what Claude is thinking, but I'm gonna follow him and make sure he's not going to hurt himself. I ran inside and dashed down the hall. My friends crying after me, I ignored. I came to the stairs and ran down them. I nearly fell, but quickly regained my balance. I ran outside and towards the enemy line. I was running as fast as I could, thinking of some way to get there faster as I did. I opened my book and began looking for a spell. What would work? I can't find anything...  
  
"Come on." I muttered to myself. In the middle of my thoughts, there was a low growl. I stopped dead in my tracks and aimed my hand at a lizard. (Hoffman, you know) Instantly, a white beam shot from my hand and stunned the beast. Wait, what did I just do? I, didn't even need my book. Thinking fast, I set my book down and began to cast a new spell. I threw out my left and a blue beam shot from my hand again and hit the lizard. This spell did not damage the creature however, but it controlled its mind to my liking. I calmed the lizard and slowly walked up to it. I stroked its head gently, to ease it more so. Then, I grabbed my book and hoped on its back, holding on. The lizard roared a little and began to run towards the horizon line. It ran at incredible speed, for something that only walked when you saw it. (It's a wonder how I got all this done when I got hurt so badly...) I looked off to my side and saw another lizard running our way. I held out my hand as closed my eyes, and took a moment to chant the incantation for Black Saber. The oncoming lizard roared and ran along side the one I was riding on. I opened my eyes and aimed my hand at the monster. I shouted Black Saber and black air smashed into the beast, sending it through the air. Whoa, I think not only have I memorized the book, but also my spells have increased power. I second later there was an unusual sound. I looked ahead of me and saw Claude on that bike thing. Instantly, the monster ran faster, just like I was about to tell it to. I don't think Claude would be able to hear me over that noise, so I'll try and distract him. Weak spell...think Leon. Acid Rain! Yeah, I'll do that and he'll slow down, maybe even stop. I held out my hand and thought for a moment. What happened next, I think was inevitable. Something erupted from the ground, hitting the monster and Claude. I flew off backwards and crashed into the ground. I saw the monster slump over with blood flowing out of a hole in its chest. It must have been hit by a rock, or something. I looked over at Claude, who was...oh no.  
  
"Kima kasking rato." What the? I turned around to find a tall monster, nearly clad in metal. I stood up and backed up. What is this thing? Where's it come from? I turned to look at Claude, but something else caught my eye. The sky was getting darker, instead of lighter. Was...is this that monster...?  
  
"Leon..." Claude grunted. "Get away, from that."  
  
"You're hurt." I said running over to him. Sure enough, he had a huge gash in his side, bleeding freely. It was sick just watching it.  
  
"No...forget me, just...watch out!" He yanked me away from where I was standing and off to his side. I looked back to find a hole in the ground, and the monster lifting its hand from the chasm. I stood up, determination all around me.  
  
"Hey stupid, why don't you pick on someone who 'can' fight you?" I prepared to cast a strong spell. The monster's eyes became blood red and it leaped after me. I jumped off to the side and as I did, charged up Shadow Flare. The monster now had its eyes on my injured friend. NO!! Get back over here!  
  
"Bastard!" Claude shouted as he pulled out his gun and shot the beast in the face. It stumbled back a little before roaring. I felt a surge of energy flow through my body. I'm ready.  
  
"Shadow Flare!!" I shouted. The monster looked up to find tons of dark air flying down to greet him. Just to make sure it doesn't go anywhere, I used Delay. But, what I thought would happen, didn't. It simply had no effect. But, no matter, it got creamed regardless. The sound of explosions filled the air and dark air. Once the dust cleared, the monster was gone. YES! I did it. I looked over at Claude, still in the same position, only with a pale face. Carp, I forgot, he's losing a lot of blood! I ran over to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"Leon...run, back to the others and tell them I found it...we're...almost to our final destination..." Claude grunted, almost to where I couldn't understand him.  
  
"But, you'll die out here." I said. "I can't just leave you."  
  
"Leon..." Claude never finished. Every bit of color drained from his face and he fell over.  
  
"Claude!" I said. "What's wrong?" I tried to shake him awake.  
  
"Diso mah." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up behind me and saw that monster. WHAT?!?! I thought it was gone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I shouted.  
  
"I, Ryuha, was sent to kill your friend." It struggled with its words.  
  
"Well to bad, you can't." I shouted once more.  
  
"Falceon...hytu re?" It looked up into the sky.  
  
"Yes...do it...." A voice echoed through the plain. The monster, Ryuha, looked back down at me and closed its eyes.  
  
"I..." It said, then disappeared.  
  
"...okay, right." I said. I quickly turned my attention back to Claude. His skin was so pale, almost white. I don't have anything to help him, he's gonna die! No...he'll live, he will. He's just unconscious...  
  
I hope...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Here Japolo, I can't ever read this...to dizzy.  
  
Japolo: YEAH!!! Awright, does anyone want another preview? Should the next chapter be told by Hikeru, or Ashton?  
  
Divine Soul: Okay shut up. Ah, I'm not sure if I should say this...if you guys don't hear from me for a week or more, chances are I'm hurt really bad, or I...death. 


	18. 

Disclaimer: ...  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
The pain is unbearable. I can't think strait. I only hope Leon finds someone, or, whatever. I'm surrounded by darkness...endless...am I falling...? Where...am I? My body feels so heavy. Weak...tired...I feel sick. Just at the moment, there was a bright light above me. I looked up to stare into what looked like the sun..from, under water! I'm drowning! But, I can't move. I was sinking to the bottom. The sun became harder to see, the further I went down. Then, everything was a dark blue. I was on the floor of the endless blue. I stood and looked around. Apparently, I can breathe under water. I looked up, only to see more blue and the sun, size of a teardrop. I took a step forward and when I did, the floor disintegrated beneath me feet. I began falling into blackness. I looked around, but saw nothing different. Then, something was rising up to meet me. I collided with a circular floor, which looked like a stained glass window. The picture was of a large metallic blue dragon, with silver horns. It looked somewhat familiar to me, though I don't recall seeing it. I examined it a bit more before walking around. Everything else was black, there's something new.  
  
"So, we meet again..."  
  
I jumped at the sudden outburst and began looking around. I saw nothing that could have said it, nothing visible, anyway.  
  
"Who are you?" I called out. My voice echoed through out the area.  
  
"My name, I shall not say."  
  
"Well, where am I, why am I hear?" I asked.  
  
"Simple. Do not question me about this, but I know you are on a journey to end the life of Falceon, king of evil."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"I must show you something before I say anymore...now, close your eyes and relax."  
  
I did as asked and began to feel light. It felt like zero gravity, but jumping wasn't a possibility. Then, there was a bright flash of light and I found myself standing on a beach, endless blue before me. I looked around, taking in the sight behind me. Then the sound of raging water filled the air. I whipped around to find...wait, it can't be. It was my-  
  
"Father!" I shouted as there was a huge wave growing in front of him. He was standing out in the water, knee deep. He slowly turned around and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Come..." He said, extending his hand. The wave continued to get bigger and closer. I ran out into the blue, towards my father. I was almost there, right when the wave crashed down. I was hurled backward at the force of the impact. I looked out where my father was, and still is! He was standing in the same position as before, as if the wave didn't even hit him. I began swimming towards him, just as the current pushed at me. The more I tried, the harder it hit. There was no way I could reach him at this rate. I was running out of breath and let the current take me away. I broke the waters surface and gasped. I felt like the breath of life after being down there so long. My vision was blurred some as I looked at the shore line, to find....Rena! She was sitting on the beach, looking at me. I began my way to the shore as Rena stood up. I reached it and knelt over, panting.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rena asked me with a small smile. I looked up at her a nodded, then dropped my head again. I slowly stood up strait and looked at her. She was looking past me, and into the multicolored sky. I curiously turned around and looked at what she was looking at. There were falling stars everywhere in the sky. Then, there was a person falling with the stars. As they got closer I could make out who it was. It was...me. Just as I guessed that, I felt my stomach lurch. I fell backwards to the ground, and kept on going. Rena looked at me and reached out to grab me, but failed. I was now the one falling in the sky, falling into nothingness. The wind smacked me in the face as I continued to fall. There was a flash of light and I found myself once more sinking in the water. This is all to weird. Once again, everything was a deep blue. I slowly met the oceans floor. My feet made contact and dust kicked up everywhere. It was like it was happening all over again. I looked up, to see the same thing as before, Peter Pan! I took one step forward and there was another flash of light. I shot up and found myself looking out a doorway.  
  
"Claude." A soft voice said. I looked to my side to find Rena, again.  
  
"Wha? Wait, what about" I never got the chance to finish. A sudden feeling of sharp pain hit me hard and canceled my sentence. I grunted and fell back onto what was most likely a bed.  
  
"Claude, your wounds are still bad." Rena said, resting her hand on my own.  
  
"Took us a little while to find you and Leon." Ando said.  
  
"Would'a been longer if it weren't for Leon sending off those sparks." Ryo added, and walked out. I lost myself in my thoughts while all this took place. What was all that about, what I just saw? Some form of communication? Rena began to chant a healing spell, and I closed my eyes. If only I could have seen more. Maybe it was some strange dream. Just as Rena finished, I heard a soft voice.  
  
"If you cannot help your father....if your friends cannot help you...all is already lost." It said. I wasn't surprised; I understood what they were saying. It was referring to that dream thing I had.  
  
"Will this happen again?" I thought to myself. "Will it...?" I looked up at the ceiling as Rena finished the spell.  
  
"Hey Leon, since you don't need your book anymore, could I have it?" Hikeru asked. (He never used it in Star Ocean EX, never even had a book)  
  
"Don't see why not." Leon said, handing his book to Hikeru. She looked at the book, eyes beaming. Then she yelled happily and ran out, dragging Leon with her. Ando laughed a little then looked at me.  
  
"So, why don't you explain to us why you did what you did." Ando said, turning serious.  
  
"I..." I tried to say. I closed my eyes, and tried to think of how to say this.  
  
"We can wait until your wounds heal." Rena said.  
  
"No, I'll tell you now." I protested. Ando grabbed a nearby chair and sat on the same side as Rena. "I...heard from a soldier that there's some sort of, bridge on the enemy horizon. I wanted to find out myself."  
  
"And play suicide, eh?" Ando stated with a small smile.  
  
"No...well, I guess. I don't know what came over me." I looked out the window and at the previous battle arena. There, we had met the monster again. Had Leon told anyone?  
  
"Oh yeah, and...Claude, bad news." Ando said grimly.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Uh..." He hesitated and but his lip. Before speaking, he took a deep breath. "More of the soldiers were killed, a lot, in a sneak attack while you were gone. Now there's only about, seventeen soldiers left." What?! I sat straight up in the bed, ignoring the pain trying to pull me back down.  
  
"They aren't that strong, are they?!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"Claude, it was some big monster, like the one from last time the front line was attacked, Shin." Rena said.  
  
"We tried, but it was in vein." Ando said.  
  
"Now, you should really get some rest." Rena said.  
  
"No, I'm fine." I said, getting up. I walked over to my sword and headed for the door. Just as I was about to walk through, a stinging sharp pain in my side brought me to the ground, clutching my wound. I heard Rena and Ando stand up and rush over to me.  
  
"See, you're still hurt." Ando said, helping me up.  
  
"You're wrong, watch me." I pushed Ando away and walked down the hall. I could feel their eyes on me, watching me walk down the hall. I heard Rena called after me as I turned a corner. The second I did, another sharp pain hit me. I fell against the wall as Rena's footsteps could be heard, then stopped.  
  
"If he's no longer hurt, he doesn't need our help." Ando said, stretching out an arm to stop Rena. She looked at him as if he was insane. I stared at him for a moment, panting, before walking on. As I was walking out of the front line, I felt someone' presence nearby. I stopped for a moment. Seconds what seemed like minutes passed before I heard someone say softly, 'Don't go get yourself killed'. I sighed and walked out into the forest nearby. I stood there silently, hand on my sword. If this ever happens again, I must be ready...I must be stronger. I will be sure to slay any monster that stands up to me. But if they realize their mistake and surrender, they are obviously fighting reluctantly; I will spare these who do. At that moment, I tore my sword from my scabbard and sliced through the air. I must improve my ability, far beyond that of Dias'. I once again cut the air, concentrating on my power.  
  
"Claude's really strong isn't he?" I heard a small voice say nearby. I paused for a moment and pretended to rest. It sounded like Hikeru.  
  
"No, he's actually really weak." Another voice, supposedly Ando said. I continued my training, listening in on the conversation as well.  
  
"Whado you mean?" Leon asked.  
  
"Claude's heart is weaker than anyone's." Rena said. As I cut the air again, I once more was brought to the ground from pain. I did my best to ignore it and continue.  
  
"He's very scared in his heart." Ando said. "So he tries to protect everyone all the time."  
  
"But why?" Hikeru asked.  
  
"Claude fights for protecting friends, even if wounded. He just really wants to protect all of us, like he was defending himself." Ando said. Especially you, Rena. I said to myself mentally.  
  
"So we stay together with him all the time. He becomes stronger to protect us." Rena said. "So in order not to make him feel lonely, we stay beside him all the time." I felt as though a new power had risen within me, like a second chance. I began to charge up one of my powers, but my wounds wouldn't allow it. I clutched my side, feeling nothing but pain. I heard the others run to me as I made contact with the ground. I rolled onto my side, grunting as I did.  
  
"Claude, you idiot." Ando said, kneeling beside me after Rena.  
  
"You shouldn't have come out here." Rena said. They began helping me to my feet and to the gate of the front line.  
  
"I wanted to become stronger." I grunted.  
  
"What?" Rena questioned me.  
  
"So, no more bloodshed would show itself to our eyes." I looked at her dead in the eyes.  
  
"You can do that later, now you need to regain your strength." Ando said.  
  
"Yes, sorry for my foolishness." I apologized.  
  
"You needn't apologize." Rena said as we reached the gate. "We understand."  
  
"...thank you." I said before dropping my head and closing my eyes. That was a little foolish of me, going out wounded. But, for a good cause. We are almost to our destination, so we need to be strong. I'm not sure about the others, but I'll back up any of them with my life. If sacrificing myself for the universe is necessary.  
  
Then it will be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: I think I should say right now, some things I say I don't really mean. I just, before New Years Eve, I had a major break down. Not a soul in this world has seen me like I was then...it's sad, what I do. I hide my tears, then let them go when no one can see. No one knows who I really am, not even me. But that night, it all came out. For almost two hours that went on...haunting me. The past, leaving friends, losing them, why...when...what? I ask myself, but get no answer. I ask questions that can't be answered, but must...ah, so, please review! ^_^` 


	19. 

Disclaimer: I own Sage!!!!!  
  
~*~Ando~*~  
  
The moon was highlighting the land, making it look beautiful. I stood outside, admiring the scene. The stars were shining upon the field, illuminating it. It had been three days since we all split up, unknowing what would become of us. I only hope things are fine at the castle. If anything does come up, I'm sure Sugano and the others can handle it. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Ryo since Claude woke up. I wonder where he went. I looked up as I heard a sound. A bird flew by overhead. It looked vaguely familiar to me...  
  
"Poor thing." A soft voice said from behinde me. I looked back to see a woman. She was looking at the bird. I looked back to see it flying towards the ground, unusually fast. It hit the ground and lay still.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Life ends for everyone." The woman said.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" I asked, facing her. Her brown hair and green eyes caught my attention, as well as the expression on her face. I seemed to know her...from...  
  
"My name is Sage." She said. "I see you are well, Ando." That got my attention faster than a flying doll.  
  
"Then you're." I began.  
  
"Yes I am." She answered. My eyes wondered to her ears, and indeed. She was Nedian.  
  
"But, how'd you get here?"  
  
"I don't really know. The only thing I remember is seeing a tall figure with a sharp blade." Sage looked off to her side. I walked up to her.  
  
"I'm glad we meet again." I said. She looked up at me.  
  
"I understand horrible things are happening."  
  
"Indeed." I sighed. "Senseless killing everywhere."  
  
"Once he is resurrected, there will be unimaginable violence." Sage said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Monsters will tear people apart, both physically and emotionally." Sage muttered the last three words.  
  
"What does all this mean?"  
  
"I don't know who it refers to, or what it means, I just know I should tell you." Sage looked at me with eyes of sorrow. She gave me that look when she had this kind of feeling.  
  
"I think I might." I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember that tall guy you mentioned earlier?"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Falceon, and he is terrorizing the land here." I said. Her expression didn't change. She just looked past me and out at the land. She seemed absent minded in a way. She was so calm, so blank. It wasn't right. She walked past me and to the railing.  
  
"So the one who brought me here is named Falceon." She said softly. "I do not know who this is, and yet it sounds familiar." She closed her eyes and looked down. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Sage?" I walked up to her.  
  
"Ando, I really shouldn't be here, for your sister's sake." Sage looked up at me. "If I stay much longer, Falceon could come with powerful beasts and kill you." Her voice cracked among the silence.  
  
"Sage..."  
  
"I must go." She ran past me and into the hall.  
  
"Go where?" I called out. She continued running. I stood there, staring into the darkness of the hall. I sighed and looked up at the moon. Clouds rolled by. We must hurry if we want to save Expel. If it shatters in our hands, then we've lost. We must shatter as well. I walked down the hall and walked into my room. As I went in, I collapsed onto my bed. I don't believe it, she actually lived. All this time I thought she was gone...but I was wrong...I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. Shortly after so, it crossed my mind that Falceon might want her in his purpose as well...  
  
"Hey Ando." I shot straight up and saw Rena.  
  
"Oh, just you." I mumbled as I lay back down.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going back to sleep."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You've been sleeping long enough" Rena said.  
  
"I just went to sleep."  
  
"Just now?! You were up all night?" I looked out the window.  
  
"...ok, so, I didn't just go to sleep." I said as I got up.  
  
"Anyway, have you seen Ryo lately?" Rena asked as we walked out into the hall.  
  
"Ryo? No."  
  
"Really? He hasn't come back since Claude woke from unconsciousness." She stopped and looked out a window. "Maybe he left..."  
  
"Possibly, but I don't think he's the kind of person to just walk out on people." I said.  
  
"Maybe." We continued to walk on down the hall. As we did, something outside caught my eye. I looked out and saw what looked like a dragon of some kind on the horizon. Then another, and some flying. Shit, were the monsters attacking? Claude appeared at the end of the hall.  
  
"Hey, the baddies are coming." Claude announced.  
  
"Great." I said. I ran back to my room as fast as I could. As I turned the corner, IU ran into the general.  
  
"Whoa son, what's the hurry?" He asked. The hell. Is he that stupid?  
  
"The monsters are coming." I said. His face went from casual to serious.  
  
"I'll tell the other soldiers." He hurried down the hall. I ran down the hall and to my room. I grabbed my sword and ran out. I was halfway down the hall when it hit me. Hikeru and Leon! I ran back down the hall and opened Hikeru's door.  
  
"Hikeru!" I went over to her bed.  
  
"Mm, yeah?" She mumbled.  
  
"Get up, the monsters are coming." She looked at me, wide awake.  
  
"Some good morning." Hikeru got out of bed.  
  
"You get Leon and bring him to us, you know where that is right?" She nodded. "Good, I'm gone." I ran out of the room and down the hall. Down stairs and out the door. Clouds were rolling in, blocking the sky. Claude, Ashton and Rena were ready. Rena stood near the door, for safety. I ran out near Claude and Ashton.  
  
"Anything happen?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet." Ashton said, gripping his swords.  
  
"What about Ryo?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno." Claude said. The monsters covered the horizon line. I concentrated on their movements. Minutes what seemed like hours passed, tension building. Suddenly, there was a near defining sound in the air. Without warning, a huge hand emerged from the ground and knocked us all back. I stood up and looked at the hand. It's solid rock. Then another hand came from the ground. Soon after, an enormous monster revealed itself. Blood red eyes, long arms, stubby legs. It was at least five or six times taller than me. We were all surprised, that's for sure. I aimed my sword at its head and used Raging Flames. As it hit, smoke built up around its head. When it lifted, the creature was shielding itself. I looked at the others. Claude aimed his sword at the creatures head and from his sword erupted a blue beam. It struck the beast. It howled in pain before stomping the ground, creating a powerful shock wave.  
  
"Obviously its head is its weak point." I said. "But we can't keep attacking him like this." When I finished saying that, a beam of ice shot from Ashton's direction. It wasn't aimed at its head however, but its feet. I looked at Ashton who had his eyes shut. Ururun, I think, did it.  
  
"We strike its feet until it comes to the ground." Ashton said. His voice was different, serious. He opened his eyes and in place of the emerald green, was a glowing blue.  
  
"Are you sure?" Claude asked. Ashton looked at him.  
  
"Positive." Ashton said, before shooting forward to attack. Claude and I joined. It didn't take long before it fell. The beast looked dazed when you looked it in the eye. Ashton's eyes became red and he leaped atop its foot and ran up to its head.  
  
"Now's our chance." Claude said. We followed Ashton and joined in attacking. We gave it everything we had. Just as Claude was about to use one of his abilities, we were thrown off. I hit the ground hard, I'm sure we all did, but still. Just as it was about to bring its fist down upon us, a huge firebird flew overhead and ran into it, followed by two blades of energy. I looked back to find Dias and Ryo, behind them was everyone else. What are they doing here?  
  
"You guys alright?" Ryo said, walking our way.  
  
"Yeah." I stood up. "Perfect timing."  
  
"It would be very nice if you would help me out here." I turned to find Claude pined down by a dragon. A sword spun at the dragon and destroyed it. It spun back to its rightful owner, Sugano.  
  
"Lets get rid of this thing." Sugano said.  
  
"You guys keep him busy." Claude said, standing up and holding his sword up.  
  
"We should keep our distance of the beast." Dias said. I once again used Raging Flames, and we all began to use long-range attacks. The monster was confused as of what to do. Being hit constantly. It began to back off and stomp some monsters behind it. I glanced over at Claude, who looked almost ready, but I've never seen this before. I continued using Raging Flames until Claude was ready. But something happened before that. The monsters hand began to gather light from nearby, causing it to get darker. We all stopped firing at it and watched. It raised its hand, slowly into the air, higher and higher.  
  
"Claude, hurry." Ryo shouted at him.  
  
"Everyone, back off." Claude said. We did as told. Claude's sword began glowing yellow as he ran. The monster looked down on him and more light began to gather. Claude jumped high in the air and leveled with the monsters chest. His sword then shot a powerful beam at its heart. It hit the beast, and went through it. Its eyes flickered. It raised its hand, but couldn't attack. The creature fell back and hit the ground, shaking it. Claude landed on the ground and knelt over. We all walked over to him.  
  
"He wasn't to hard." Ryo said.  
  
"At least there aren't any more monsters coming." Claude said, standing up straight.  
  
"Well, they aren't coming, but we're going to them." Ryo said. Claude, Rena, Ashton and me looked at him. "It's time."  
  
"Time to go for the leader." Sugano added.  
  
"You 're the leader Claude, you know the way." We all looked at him.  
  
"That's why you were gone." Claude said. Ryo nodded.  
  
"You can do it." A voice said. Everyone turned around to find a woman.  
  
"Sage."  
  
"Ando, I cannot go with you, so I will stay here." She said.  
  
"That's fine." I walked up to her. "Maybe we should keep Leon and Hikeru here."  
  
"But..." Leon protested.  
  
"Leon." Claude knelt next to him. "We'll be fine, we can't risk getting you two hurt."  
  
"But what if, I won't get in the way, please."  
  
"Leon..."  
  
"Leon." Sage knelt next to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her, either confused or surprised. "Trust me."  
  
"...alright...Claude, be careful."  
  
"Yeah, all of you." Hikeru said.  
  
"We will." Claude stood up and faced the horizon.  
  
"This is it." Ryo said. "Lead us, Claude." Claude nodded and looked towards the horizon. Suddenly, there was a shock wave that hit us all. The touch was evil, pure evil. Then, the sky became black and the ground started to shake. A huge explosion appeared on the horizon, followed by a large purple globe thing that shot into the sky. Lightning shot from the ground around the area. The ground quit shaking. We all stared.  
  
"Oblivion." Sage said. I looked at her.  
  
"That's what it is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. And you must get there as soon as possible." Her expression never changed. It began to rain. The water was black. I looked up in the sky. As I did, there was a blue streak that shot across. I don't know what it was, but it didn't seem threatening. It seemed more...encouraging.  
  
"We'd better get going." Sugano said. "Now every second counts."  
  
"Right..." Claude began walking. We followed. I could hear Leon behind us, calling. The time was coming, the time when we either die fighting, or save all living things....  
  
Or both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Divine Soul: Sorry for the wait. I'm dieing out of Star Ocean, and kina forgetting this. Please start threatening me with sharp pointy objects that scare people and make them think you're an insane PINK crazy mental maniac...or just with something threatening. 


	20. 

Disclaimer: Speak Korean, and you'll by rich  
  
~*~Claude~*~  
  
Time runs short every second, no matter what. We must prevent untold destruction upon this wonderful planet, Expel. We must become stronger to overcome this evil threat. The defeat of the Wisemen, seemingly the end of danger. Dream on. They were only puppets of Falceon's plans. Falceon, a lord of immense power, and fear. I, among my companions, am the strongest, and wield the mythical sword Eternal Fate. And yet I am no match for Falceon. Incredible power is not everything, I know. A strong and divine heart is by far more important. Especially when hundreds of thousands of lives rest within your very hands, including your own. Falceon relies completely on pure evil and power. I cannot. If I do, those precious lives will shatter, along side mine. I must believe Falceon can and will fall. He will be nothing more than a memory. He will be no more. I now must find a way to stay alive long enough to make him nothing more than a memory...  
  
"Claude." Rena stepped up to my side. "Lets go." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes." I continued to stare at the mass of evil, known as Oblivion.  
  
"Every second counts, please hurry." Sage said. "You can do it."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Who did I just hear? I turned to find, one of the last people I would have thought I'd see. Ernest! And Opera, Celine, Chisato and Bowman.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ashton asked surprised.  
  
"You didn't think I would miss out on a great story dija?" Chisato said. "This has gotta be my best yet."  
  
"But, how did you find out about all this?" Rena asked.  
  
"All of Expel knows." Opera said. "Practically no one doesn't."  
  
"Hey, doesn't that look like the Dark Moon from Eluria Tower, long time back?" Bowman asked, spotting Oblivion.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Celine agreed. "So, how come we weren't invited?"  
  
"Uh...Ando, it's sorta your fault." I said.  
  
"What?! My fault?" Ando looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Well, you did say this'd be enough." I said.  
  
"True, indeed." Ando agreed. "And I'm just plain lazy." Some of us laughed.  
  
"Well you guys better get going." Ernest said. "Introductions can wait."  
  
"But some of you must stay." Sage said. "The more that goes, the more may die."  
  
"Right." Dias said. "That should be easy."  
  
"Sage should come, with your power." Ando said. "You can sense danger from a fairly far distance."  
  
"And I'm psychic." Sage added. Psychic, good.  
  
"Ando, Sugano, Sage and I will go." Dias said. "The rest should stay."  
  
"Obviously I'm going." I said.  
  
"And Rena." Dias added. What? I know she's important with healing and all, but...  
  
"Dias, not that I don't want her to go but...why?" I asked. He gave me a reassuring look.  
  
"You'll see." He said. "Now, lets go." I faced Oblivion. This was the moment we fought our way to, the moment to rid the evil, life or death.  
  
"Wait, on foot will take too long, we must find a faster way." Sage mentioned. Wish you would'a said that earlier, that would have been nice.  
  
"I'll fix that." Leon said. He aimed his hand toward the enemy horizon and a beam shot from his hand. For some kid without the rule book he's not bad at magic. Five big lizards came running up to us. They came up to us and stopped. Leon lowered his hand and turned to Celine.  
  
"If you think I'm going to say something yes."  
  
"I'm great?"  
  
"Showoff." Celine muttered.  
  
"Ok, let's waste no more time, we need to move now." Ryo said. He got on one of the lizards, Ashton behind him. Dias got on with Sugano. Ando and Sage, me and Rena.  
  
"Remember, the fate of the future depends on your actions." Noel said. "Please do not fail the many hopes upon your shoulders."  
  
"I'll do my best not to." I said. "Even if I must die for it." I felt Rena's eyes on me. If I do die, how will she react? Ashton had told me how she was when we were separated on El...  
  
(Flash back, Ashton's POV)  
  
I walked up to the old shack. This place, once lively. But now, nothing but waste. I saw Celine standing there, hope in her eyes. Wait till I tell her Claude is still gone, missing.  
  
"Ashton, any luck?" She asked. I sadly looked at her.  
  
"None...maybe Claude and Leon really..." I sighed. As I did I heard someone crying from inside the shack. I knew it was Rena. She must have heard me. "How's Rena doing?" Celine peered in at Rena.  
  
"I'm not sure." I walked up next to her and saw her. She was laying on her back on a bed. She covered her face. She was crying pretty hard. Celine and I looked away and walked into a different room. As I turned I heard her whisper.  
  
"Claude...Claude." I quietly reach for the door and closed it.  
  
(End)  
  
That was so long ago. If it was that bad then, how will it be now? We're much closer than we were before. We practically read each others minds. If death rises to challenge me, what will happen to Rena...?  
  
"See that big black ball?" Leon pointed to Oblivion. He was telling the monsters where to go. "Go that way, run as fast as you can."  
  
"Wait, I want to try a spell to help these creatures." Celine walked up to the lizards. She held her hands out and chanted something. Her hair began to fly up as if there were a fan beneath her. Wind began to circle around her. Then, the monsters started to glow a faint red. Just as it began it was over. The monsters seemed more determined and energetic.  
  
"What'd you do?" Ashton asked.  
  
"I used a spell that will hopefully helpthem." Celine explained.  
  
"Thanks." Ando said. "Now, lets go." The lizard he was on charged off at a fair speed. The other four followed. Now we were on our way to finish what had started. Finish something we should have a long time ago. Or at least try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA...you all thought I was dead? Well.I was for about 5 seconds O.o. Sorry this chapter is so short, I cant think of what I should have added. At least I updated after....., I can't count that high.  
  
It may be a while for the next chap...SO YELL AT ME, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *brick* eeeee. 


End file.
